Chinmoku wa kin Scilence is golden
by San-san Meikieo
Summary: A Story of a thawing demons heart. How could she possibly not care about what people said about her? I thought for a moment and realized. I Loved her. I really truly love her.!WARNING!LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

I was only Fourteen. Being abused as a child I knew nothing good was happening when an unfamiliar man came to my home. He talked to my parents for a long time, then came out and grabbed me roughly.

"Ye belong to me now." He started in a deep baritone.

I said nothing. I knew how to talk perfect speech. But every time i opened my mouth i got hit. I was trained not to say a word. I only nodded and followed the man. We walked for two days. Stoping to rest only in the dead of night. It was the third night the man said something.

"Ye parents told me you name was Baka.(meaning stupid) I don't care what your name was. Your not that person anymore. Your new name is Chinmoku.(Meaning silence.)"

i again remained silent.

The man laughed."your gonna fetch me a fair price at the agency."

I arched a brow.

"Your to become a killer. And by the way you act a mighty good one."

So i was to be sold. Again.

"Come on lass! surely you have something to say to becoming a killer!"

I stared deeply into the fire.

"Your odd for your age. Your smart."It was unusual for girls my age to be smart and really even think. The man said almost to himself.

I rolled my eyes. I knew i was smart. probably smarter than most adults. I wasn't like normal kids. I knew what life was really like. Painful and hurtful.

" Well... Let's just get going. We'll be there by tomorrow." The man stood and started walking again.

I followed. No point in not following now. We walked for a long time. The sun rose. It was then I saw the massive run down building.

"YOUROCHIE! I HAVE NEW MEAT!"

The man yelled. Out of nowhere i was swept off my feet. A dark haired man with green eyes like a cats was now sitting with me on a branch of a tree. I remained silent even though i was scared.

"What is it you have brought me Kojiki?(meaning beggar) He held my left foot and dangled me away from his body.

I still remained silent. The man arched a brow.

"Her name is Chinmoku. I've traveled with her for three days and i haven't gotten a word out of her." Kojiki satiated.

The cat eye man suddenly let go of my foot. I fell from the tree. probably fifty feet or so. I clamped my mouth shut and braced for impact. I was caught just before i hit the ground.

"Very interesting. Is she stupid? What is wrong with her?" The man was now looking in my mouth like i was some horse.

I let him look.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She's really smart for her age. Go ahead ask her something."Kojiki said smiling .

"Alright. Why are you silent?" The cat eye man asked.

I slowly detached myself from him and pulled my gross brown kimono off. I wore a chest strap and underwear Kojiki gasped while the cat eye man traced my scars. I was covered in them. All were raised and jagged. From Papas' whip.

"We don't even hit hard enough to raise scars like these." Cat eye man whispered.

I opened my mouth then gently hit my face.

"They would hit you if you talked... Is that why They called you Baka?" Kojiki asked.

i nodded.

"OK. I'll give ten thousand yen for her." Cat eye man stayed.

"DEAL!"

And that was how i was sold the second time. I was brought to a room filled with boys my age after i had dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and a baggy white shirt. They all eyed me. I shot glares at them all. They dropped there eyes.

"This is Chinmoku. I will be training her. Treat her well." Cat eye man stayed as He walked away.

The boys gasped. "Yourochie-sama has not trained anyone in seven years!" One of the boys yelled.

I shrugged.

"You can sleep over here. Yourochie-sama will return soon to start your training."

An older looking boy smiled at me. He had short white hair. And a gentle face. I sat on the futon he motioned to. My hair was white like his. But much longer it went to my waist and hid what Momma said was what made them hate me. Two little white cat ears sat atop my head. I had no idea why i had these. Only that they made people hate me and they helped me hear better. I also had a sharper sense of smell and eyesight then other kids. I heard footsteps outside the door just before it slid open. A mean looking woman stepped in. She carried a whip. All the boys hit the floor bowing. I followed suit. it was silent the only sounds the footfalls of the woman. They stopped right in front of me. the woman grabbed my hair right between my ears and pulled me up till i was facing her.

"What is you name and who is your handler?" She asked.

Her voice was light and gentle. It rubbed me the wrong way. I stayed silent. She glared at me and threw me down. her whip uncoiled. I let the all the air out of my chest and relaxed my muscles. Knowing if i had any tension in my body it would hurt more. The whip came down cutting mt new shirt and the skin on my back. I didn't even wince.

"What is your name?" The woman hissed.

I said nothing.

Another lash. Five more before i heard more quicker paced footsteps. The door was already open.

"What do you think you are you doing?" Cat eye mans' voice said calmly.

The woman turned sharply. "This brat needs to be broken. She refuses to tell me her name and who her handler is Yourochie-sampi." The woman bowed.

"Her name is Chinmoku. She was trained never to speak and I am her handler." Cat eye man sounded angry.

The woman gasped. "I'm sorry Sampi! i had no idea you were training her!" I smiled at the floor.

"I have yet to train her. She was whipped by Her parents till She became mute. Come Chinmoku."

I stood as my new name was called and followed Cat eye man. I brushed past the woman and quietly trailed after him. He lead me to a matted room. It smelled of sweat.

"Did she hurt you?" He suddenly sounded worried.

I slowly shook my head no.

"Let me see the top of your head." He started to come twords me.

I quickly scrabbled back shaking my head no.

" Come on little one. You'd be surprised by how simmiler we are."

I let him get close to me. As he reached for me i dashed around his legs. I was halfway across the room when i heard a ferral growl and was tackled painfully to the matted floor.

"It would be wise for you to listen to your handler!" Cat eye man yelled.

He ripped at the top of my head. My ears coming into view. I went limp and let him mess with my ears.

"Don't give up. Fight me." He stayed.

I tried sitting up but he was to heavy.

"You are a cat demon!Fight me! Or i shall whip you twice as hard as your parents." He threatened.

My eyes grew wide. I scrabbled for footing on my feet and when i found some i dug my nails into the matting and flew out from under him. I turned and was still on all fours. A growl so feline it scared me tore from my thought. I stood quickly and covered my mouth. I then dropped to my knees and bowed. Waiting for my whips.

"You were doing well of a second there. What are you doing now?" He asked.

I didn't respond. It was quiet.

"Your waiting for the whip aren't you?" He asked crouching next to me.

I nodded. He picked me up.

"I will not whip you for talking. Ever."

I nodded then stood.

"This is your first lesson. You Are a cat demon like I. I will be teaching you to fight. Take a battle stance." He commanded.

I arched a brow.

He stepped closer to me grabbed my hands and put them in front of me. His foot slid my left foot behind me. "This is a defensive stance. If you ever get in hand to hand combat. You will use this stance." He said walking to the other side of the room.

He took the same stance. Suddenly he came running at me A hiss coming from him. I dodged him and ducked to the left.

"Good! Attack me!" He praised.

I had no clue what to do. I froze up. Again i was tackled to the floor again. We were nose to nose. I really looked at him now. He was very handsome. And he smelled different that all the others that had hurt me. Heat crep into my cheeks and i looked away form him. Confused by what i was feeling.

"Again! Throw punches! I need to see what I'm working with!" He yelled as he rolled off me.

I stood Taking the stance he showed me. He came at me again. I threw a punch while dodging. He dodged aswell. "Faster! You a cat demon! Move faster!"

I would asways get hit when i moved to quickly. I stayed at the same speed. Pain shattered through my chest. There goes a rib. "Move faster or I'll punish you!"

What did i care? I can handle whiping. I threw another punch. I was grabed by the throught and smashed to the floor.

"Do as i tell you! Forget the things you have been trained! I am you trainer now!" He snarraled in my face.

Suddenly my puples dialated and i let out a growl. Teeth in my mouth lengthened. I kicked him off of me. "Good! Give your self over to your demon! Complete your change! I will help you hide it!"

He attacked me. I hissed and charged him. He slid an arm around my waist flipped me over and pinned me. Pain exploded on my lower back. I flipped over but it was no use. He held me immobile."Change! your to old to not be a full demon yet!" He growled.

My nails suddenly lengthened and curved to a fine tip. He Threw me forward. I landed on my knees. Gasping for air. "Your fully changed... Like me." His voice made me look up.

And this prabably Sixteen yearold Boy stood completly naked infront of me. His hair was no longer in the poney tail he wore and it went to his shoulders His hands had claws like mine. A long jet black cat tail flicked restlessly behind him. I scrabbled away form him covering my eyes. He laughed.

"Your innocent. Come Chinmoku. We must cut your nails. Your tails just needs to be tucked into your pants. You never talk so your fanges aren't a big deal. You can hide your ears... You are going to be an amazing assassin." He said putting his clothes back on.

I quickly grabed the long white tail that was now mine I panniked and thrust it away from me. He caught my outstreched hand and cut the nails off.

"Ten thousand yen" he mummbled to himself.

"How is your back feeling? I will punish Ookami(Meaning wolf) properly later." He asked cutting my other nails.

I shook my head yes to me being fine. Then tugged my hand to get him to look at me. I pleeded with my eyes. Asking him not to punish the woman.

"You are going to learn soon to care for noone but yourself. Very soon. Do not worry about what happens to Ookami." He said pulling me up.

"You are to now fight one of the boys. You must keep your demon hidden from all humans." He stayted.

I looked away and arched a brow. Why would He do this horrid thing to me then make me hide it? I clenched my fists.

"I did this so you would become one of the best assassin's in this schools history. I have only trained the best. And will settled for no less. I Will train you mercusly." With that he walked away ovbiously expectiong me to follow.

I tucked my tail in my pants and slowly followed. Many people were now in the hallways. All boys. My now hidden ears picked up little whispers. along the lines of: Weird, Silent, Special. I listened harder. "She must not know how to talk." A younger boy snickered. I glared at him. He shut up emeatly. "Makoto!(Meaning Sierine) You will be fighting Chinmoku. Now." Yourochie yelled.

An extreamly tall gentle looking boy appeared at my side. He had shaggy blond hair. He nodded his head at me but said nothing. I geaturned the gesture and stoped when Yourochie slid open a door. He motioned for us to enter. I went first. Makoto following. "Whoevter looses gets Thirty wet lashes." Yourochie said sitting next to the wall on my right.

We nodded and took our defensive stances. He charged me "You must hide your demon ." Rung through my head.

I dodged his punches at human speed. His fist caught me in the stomache. I let the air out of my chest to absord the blow. I counter with a side swipe I slamed his head into the floor. His foot hit the side of my face. I flew a foot or so. I landed on my back. He grabed my throught and pinned me. His left elbow across my arms. I fought and rolled violently but he held me. "You may go Mokoto." The boy was gone and i slowly sat up.

"You did well hiding your demon. But you lost." He said walking tword me. He gave two high pitch whistles. A young boy brought a bucket of water and a whip to Yourochie.

The boy scurried away. "Surely i will not have to have men come and hold you down. And that is the only shirt you will be ishued for a month. I would take it off." He said placeing the whip in the bucked.

I pulled my shirt off. I turned my back to him sat on my knees and waited. Water dripped on my back before Pain i have never fealt befor ripped across my back. I let my hands hit the floor. But said nothing. Another in almost the same spot. I grit me teeth and clenched my hands. Another this time across the width of my back. He would change spots every third hit and re-wet the whip every fith. Then it happened. The twentyfith hit was a miss and hit my shoulder. Wraping over my chest and coming to wrest right between my brests. And for the first time in probably six years i made sound. I cried out. Not some dramatic blood curtling scream. But a small pain filled Ahhh. The whip was gone and was replace by gentle hands. "Are you alright? How could have i have done that! I missed! You made a sound! You can't be ok"

It was odd seeing someone who had just whipped my tweny five times to be worring over me. I covered his mouth with a slightly bloddy hand. I looked at him and smiled. It was hard since i have never really done it and i don't think it reached my eyes. But i still tried to asure him i was ok. His glowing green eyes grew wide and he slowly nodded. I let my hand slide away from his face and to the handle of the whip. I heald it up. I had earned thirty whips and i needed five more.

"What are you doing?"

I heald up my other hand and heald up five fingers. His face was astoniched but he slowly reached up and took the whip. He stood and did the five lashes wichout water. I stood slowly. Taking shallow breaths as to not strech the wound on my chest. It would scar. But it wouldn't raise. I softly slipped my shirt on. I looked expectantly at Yourochie. "Ok you will go to my infirmery. They will help you heal."

I shook my head no. I painfully mooved my arms back and forth. My chest screamed in protest. "You have a high tollerance for pain. I'll remember that for next time." He said turning and walking back to the door.

I followed.

"You have completed training for the day. You may either remain with me or You may go mingle with the other children." Yourochie said.

I contomplated then saw the boy i fought. I ran up to him and bowed. He grinned and bowed back. "For this being you first day here you fought pretty well."

It was then that he probably saw the wound on my chest. He winced. " He got ya pretty well didn't he? But i've never seen him strike the front of a person."

I shrugged and shook my head. Telling him That Yourochie han't meant to cause this wound. Mokoto nodded thoughtfully.

"Chinmoku this is Niji(Meaning rainbow). Reffering to his many persinalities." Mokoto sais motioning to another tall boy.

He had longer brown hair. He grinned at me. "Why don't you talk?" He then got really close to me. "Is it because your a spy?" He leaned away form me. "Or because you think your better than everyone else?"

I looked at him wide eyed.

"Exactly. Pretty wierd huh?" Mokoto laughed.

I arched a brow. How could someone laugh when they are being trained as an assassin.

"I don't know why. But even though you don't talk I can understand you." I nodded.

It was then that i smelled her. The woman named Ookami. Her footsteps were quickned. She burst into the little room I was in looking frantic. She saw me and grabed my shoulders."You have to help me! Yourochie-sampi is going to put me in a cage for three days with no food nor water!" She gasped.

I set me face in stoney determanc. I pointed to the spot where Ookami was standing. Telling her to stay there. I set off looking for my so called Handler. I found him sitting in the late mornig sun outside. I sat next to him. He smiled at me. I glared back. "Ahhh. Ookami found you. Very disgraceful of her to ask for your help." He said still smiling.

i pointed over my shoulder.

"Ookami?"

I nodded then pointed to myself. He remained silent.

" You are willing to take the punishment of someone who has whiped you?" he asked looking away from me.

I stood abruptly and painfully jabed myself in the chest. More blood stained my chest.

" Ok... i'll let you take her place... If you say you want to take it." Yourochi said looking at me with a smirk.

I fealt my face pail.

"Thats what i thought." He chuckled.

I squared my shoulders cleared my throught. I wish to take Ookamis' place. I said in my chrystal clear voice.

His eyes grew wide. "You...You talked!" He gasped.

I rolled my eyes. No duh i thought. I arched a brow. He slowly nodded. "You may take her place."

He stood and lead me through the halls Hs stoped next to Ookami. "This handler has droped even lower than our new recrute. She has sked for help from a person that she stupidly wounded. And Chinmoku has taken on her punishment. Three days with no food nor water. I hope you are ashamed to even look in My puples direction." Yourochi stayted loud enough for everyone to hear.

He coninued walking. I follwed. He lead me outside and to a wodden cage. He undid the latch and i stepped in. I had gone for two weeks with out food nor water before. Three days was nothing. The latch was put back in its rightful place. "You have honer. A very good atribute." Yourochie said walking away. I sat in the corner and began my three days.


	2. The new companion and the lost love

It was on the night of the second day that Mokoto showed up. He had a peice of bread and a cup of water with him. I arched a brow. "I know you probably wont accept this but it took alot of work to get." He whispered so even i could hardly hear it.

He slipped the bread between the bars and tried to get me to grab it. I shook my head no. He chuckled softly. "I figured as much. It's ok. You'll be out tomorro and I heard Yourochie-samma say he was going to double your training and your food rations." He said leaning his back aginst the cage.

I leaned forward and gently shoved him. Telling him to leave befor he gaught caught. He laughed again. "I won't get caught. I'm a higher level than you so i can sence when someone is coming." His voice floated to my ears.

I sat back and just enjoyed a nonhateful companyon. And we stayed like this for a long time. Untill Mokoto silently rose bowed to me and walked away. I sat for the rest of the day till finally at dusk Yourochie unlocked the cage. I stood quickly.

"Pretend to be weak." He comanded.

But the problem was... Was that I was weak. It seamed that while sitting outside all day and all night had infected some of my new wounds. And the pain it caused every time i moved drained me of energy.I let Yourochie help me into the building and into an infourmery. A small fat woman emeatly began to fuss over me.

"What have you done to the poor child Yourochie! She looks half dead! And her claws have grown back!" She scolded not using an honerific.

I looked at my hands. My claws had grown back! I hid them quickly. The woman laughed. "She had taken the punishment of Ookami. Her honer rivals mine." Yourochie laughed as he let me on a soft coushion.

"How's your back? You smell of infection." He mummered.

I nodded.

"Well off with the shirt! you got an awful bad wound as far as i can tell." The plunp woman commanded.

I pulled my shirt off. The woman gasped. "You let her get an infection! Shame Yourochie!" She growled.

"Hush Alluriana (Meaning charming grace). I know what i have done." Yourochie said softly.

"Well Lass! How you feelin?" She asked me.

I shrugged painfully.

"She doesn't talk. You should hear her voice. I like it." Yourochie stayted.

My cheeks flushed.

"Won't talk ehh? Why is that? And if she doesn't talk how did you hear her voice?" Alluriana said grabing a jar full of horrid smelling cream.

She began rubbing it on my back. It stung really bad. But not as bad as wet whips so i didnt move to agknowlage the pain.

"She told me she wanted to take Ookamis' place." He murrmered.

"Well she has been in pain for sometime. She puts up an amazing front. Isn't that right Lassie." Alluriana asked.

I went ridged for half a second then could she possiably know that?

"A front? Impossable. I would have seen through it." Yourchie said stiffly.

"She's... What? Fourteen? " she asked.

I nodded.

"She's fourteen. And by these old scars she's been abyused as a child?"

I nodded again.

"She's been putting up a front for her entire life. That's an awful lot of practice." The woman came to my front and rubbed the cream on my chest.

"I had no idea! She blows it off like it's nothing!" Yourochie gasped.

"She's still a girl Yourochie! Even if she's a demon She needs a little more nurturing than the boys!" Alluriana hissed.

The door suddenly snapped open. I pinned my ears and slamed my tail painfully down on the ground. Mokoto appeared. He blushed at my current condition. I wore nothin but my tatter and bloodied breast strap.

He looked at yourochie" Yourochie-Sama! An Inu-Hanyo (meaning half dog demon half human) Has been sighted by one of the scouts! The scout said it was Inuyasha! The Lord Of The West's Brother!" Mokoto panicked

I looked at Yourochie. His face had drained of all color. "Were you told what the Hanyo wanted?" Yourochie asked calmly

"No Sampi. But I was told that his eyes were bleeding red." Mokoto panicked again.

It was silent for a moment. What did if matter if a Hanyo was coming? And so what if his eyes were red? Suddenly Yourochie snapped His fingers.

"When that Hanyo goes all deamon It's Impossiable for humans to stop him. So we'll fight fire with fire! Chinmoku you will Learn to fight With your Youki! How far away is the Hanyo?" Yourochie asked.

I zoned out. Fight with My Youki? How in the hell was I supposed to do that? Oh well if it meant that I got to learn I don't really care. I then glanced up at mokoto. His eyes were wide with wonder. I arched a brow.

"You're a... Neko Youki!" He gasped.

My eyes grew wide. I hadn't noticed that my ears were now at full attion and sticking straight up. Mokoto suddeny grabbed them and started petting them. The most pecular noise came from my throught and I leaned my head into his hands. Yourochie laughed.

"It would seam we have her trigger. Alluriana. Hand me those binding beads." Yourochie stayted.

I was to bussy purring as Mokoto scrached me behind the left ear.

"Mokoto. I want you to put this callor on Chinmoku. It will bind her to you." Yourochie said handing Mokoto a necklace with round little purpple beads on it. Sepperating some of the beads were the fangs of demons.

"What do you mean bind her to me?" Mokoto sounded skeptical.

I shoved my head into his hand. He started scraching again. I purred.

"You will be able to controll her. But first you must put the necklace of her and say the sealing word." Yourochie stayted.

"Ok..." Something slipped over my head. It was the necklace.

"What is the sealing word?" Mokoto asked.

"You come up with the word. For what ever word you say. As in let's say you say... Lie down. She would slam into the floor and emeatly stop what she was doing. But if you choose a more gently cammand. Like... Loves or protect. She will either cullde with you or give her life to protect you." Yourochie said.

"Umm... So I can't change it?" Mokoto sounded confused.

"No. Once you choose the word you can not change it." Alluriana stayted.

"Ok. Loves?" Mokoto asked.

It was like a spell came over me. I was on all fours and started to rub my head on his calfs like a gigantic cat. I stopped after about thirty seconds.

"Good! It worked! Now let's go to the training room. We have about three hours. I know she has't to be tired but we'll quickly teach her, her second command. "

Fiveteen muniuts leater...

I was now sitting(more like laying) next to Mokoto. This necklace had weird effects on me. Never before had I wanted to be this close to someone. Let alone a boy!

"Ok. Now for her second command. Protect. On this one you must use a word that anyone hardly ever uses." Yourochie suggested.

I payed him no mind. I was bussy plotting on how I was going to get Mokoto to scratch my head again.

"Ummm ok so just a random word... How about murasaki(Meaning purple)?" he sugested.

"Ok that will work. Stand Chinmoku. Yourochie commanded.

I hopped to my feet. Arching a brow.

"Say the word Mokoto." Yourochie commanded.

"Murasaki." Mokoto stayted. Still sitting.

As soon as the word was out. Yourochie charged Mokoto. I hissed and hopped in front of him. I collided with Yourochie. Our hands clasping eachother like we were dancing.

"Say it again." Yourochie mummbled.

"Muraski." Mokoto said standing.

Yourochie suddenly leanded into me. I was thrown off ballence and he used this to his advanatage. I was kicked halfway across the massive room. I landed with a thud. Mokoto cried out. I stood quickly. Yourochie was sitting behind Mokoto. His hands and forearms wrapped around his head.

"I'm going to break his neck if you come any closer." Yourochie smiled.

I didn't let the smile fool me. His thret rung with promiss.

Mokoto cried out again.

Yourochie whispered something in his ear. My ears twitch trying to pick up what was said. I couldn't hear. I had no idea why. I took another step forward.

Yourochie tightened his grim on Mokoto. He cried out again.

"Ah,ah,ah. Your killing him." Yourochie grinned.

Yourochie suddenly threw his weight forward and pinned Mokoto to the ground. His knee on Mokoto's back.

Anymore presure and Mokoto's spine would snap. I pinned my ears and growled. My vission tinged red.

"Aw kitty doesn't like her play thing to get hurt." Yourochie chuckled.

He leaned forward slightly. Mokoto cried out.

"Muraski!" Mokoto screamed.

Suddenly... It was like... Something inside me snapped. My fangs lengthened. My claws sharpened. My hearing grew as well as my sence of smell. My vission clouded completly red. I shot forward with amazing speed and tackled Yourochie to the ground. My right hand snuggly around his throught. I was carefull with my claws. I didn't want to hurt him. Just get him away from Mokoto.

"Loves!" Mokoto yelled.

And just like that. I snapped back to normal. I got off Yourochie as my nails shortened as well as my fangs. My vission cleared as I tackled Mokoto to the ground. I started purring and rubbed my head on Mokoto's chest.

"It worked! Say it again Mokoto!" Yourochie commanded.

"Muraski." Mokoto commanded.

My vission clouded red and everything sharpened. I quickly got off Mokoto and sented the air. My tail touching Mokoto's chest so I knew where he was. I could hardly smell something I couldn't put my finger on. I let out a growl.

"I can smell him to. Inuyasha is close. I'm going to gather the instructors. Mokoto I don't think you want to keep changing Chinmoku. Keep her out of sight till all the candals go out. She will now protect you with her life." With that Yourochie walked out.

"It's ok Chinmoku. Just a few more muniuts. I wonder what He wants?" Mokoto said standing. He scratched my ear. I purred softly. Mokoto chuckled.

The smell was getting stronder by the second. I began to grow restless. My tail flicking back and forth. And finally all the candals in the entire building blew out. I had no idea how But Mokoto tensed.

"That's the signal. When all the flames go out all who are able are supposed to meet outside." Mokoto stayted.

I needed hear no more! I crouched infront of Mokoto and pulled him on my back. I didn't wait to hear him complain. I flashed out of the room and down manny hallways in a matter of seconds. I was out the two main doors in a muniut. And was in the middle of a group of mostly teachers I would prusume. I saw a few kids. Niji one of them.

I put Mokoto down and pulled him closer to the fromt. I pinned my ears and tucked my tail in my pants. No need to scare all the Humans. I was in the front ranks now. Mokoto right behind me. It was then I saw him. Half dog half human.

I didn't see what the big deal was. He looked alot like me.

"I have come in serch of one White Neko- Youki. My older Brother wants her and has taken someone very dear to me. If I do not bring the Neko-Youki back tonight He will kill said person. I can smell her among you. If she does not come out I will slaughter you all."

During his little speach I looked at his appearance. He had white hair like me. Ears on top of his head. Like me. He wore a red Kimono and had a rusty old sword at his side.

"I am sorry to inform you Inuyasha. But you or the Lord has heard wrong. We have no White Neko-Youki." Someone from the crowd yelled.

"I have made no mistake. White Neko are very rare! I will give you one more chence to give her up." Inuyasha growled. Red started to flood his eyes.

"Muraski." Mokoto whispered. Power flooded through me at the word. My pupples dilated. I streeked tword the now fully demon Inuyasha. We clashed together as i landed a perfect punch in his gut. He growled and tried to grab me

I was holding back. I didn't want to hurt the dog. He was going to loose someone who was apparently extreamly important to him tonight. I was landing punches and he was missing them. It was like we were dancing. But suddenly he sped up. He had been hodling back as well.

He started landing punches and kicks. This once one sidded battle turned into a fair fight.

He kicked of the ground hit a tree and kicked off it.

"Iron Reaver Soal Stelaer!" He yelled.

And then befor I knew what was happening I was on the ground. Shattering pain ripping across my middle. I caughed up blood.

I rested for a few seconds then shakely stood.

Fine. If he wants to fight. I'll fight.

My hands grew white. i foucused all my enery in my palms. I made them the shape of needles.

I flew into the air and fired thousands of tiney little white glowing needls at the dog. Most hit there target.

I landed. Smirking. Inuyasha was still standing. Even though my needles were imbedded in his skin. I held my stomache with my left arm and caughed up blood again.

"Keh! You think you can beat me! Baka Neko!"

I wobbled for a second then fell forward. I hit the dirt.


	3. Waking up

CH 3

I was tired. So very tired. I was slightly aware that I was picked up.

"Who is she bonded to?"

Rung faintly in my ears.

I smelled Mokoto. He was worried. Why was Mokoto worried?

"She is bonded to me." Mokoto stated.

"Very well." I heard.

I was in pain. Lots and lots of pain. My whole middle hurt. My mind was Grey and fuzzy. I couldn't really think. All that my mind would register was the unimaginable pain I was in. And how much I wanted to sleep. But no matter how i tried I couldn't fully sleep. It started to piss me off.

I had no idea how long it had been. But i was layed down on something cold and hard.

"What the hell have you done!" A deep voice echoed around me.

I flinched as Mokoto's smell laced with fear seeped into my nose.

"You just told me to bring her to you! And I did! Now give back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did not want my future mate to be wounded! And you bring a human secretly into my Palace!" The deep voice thundered.

The strong sent of Youki whirled around me. Mokoto let out a yelp. My eyes snapped open and were already red. I sat up not feeling any more pain. Mokoto was being held in the air by his throat. His feet kicking wildly. A massive white haired Inu-Youki was doing this. His eyes grew wide as he saw me sitting up.

"Murasaki!" He rasped.

Power rippled through me. I got up and snarled as I slammed into the Inu-Youki. He dropped Mokoto and whirled on me. A deep growl ripping from his throat. I threw The Man away and curled protectively around Mokoto. Blood was pooling on the floor around Mokoto and I. The Inu-Youki was looking wide eyed at me.

"She's... Bonded to that Human?" The man gasped.

He stood and started twords us. I bared my teeth and hissed.

"If you let her continue. She will die from blood loss." Inuyasha stated.

"Loves" Mokoto whispered.

My eyes cleared and a wave of pain crashed over me. I crumpled to the floor and passed out.

Some unknown amount of time later...

I sat up. Searching the room fragrantly. Mokoto was asleep next to me. I sighed in relief.

"Oh good your awake. Just in time for break fast. Let's get you in the bath!" A short twiggy little woman gushed as she started to pull me out of bed.

I growled at her. She froze then was around the bed in half a second.

"I almost forgot about your Human. Silly me!" She smiled.

Mokoto roused. Then grinned at me.

"It's good to see you awake! It's been like four days. That... Lord keeps coming in here. It was starting to annoy me." He laughed. I almost laughed.

"Now! We must get you bathed and dressed for breakfast! It's not every day you get to become the lady of the West!" The twig said excitedly.

I was literally ripped from the bed and my clothes were literally torn off of me. Mokoto was shoved behind a screen. And I was thrown into a freezing cold pool. I resurfaced with a yowl and scrambled out of the water.

"Oh! Silly me! I forgot to warm it up!" The twig snapped her fingers and steam started to rise from the pool.

"Oh good! Your scars have all faded! And I must say! You have a wonderful body!" I was shoved into the pool again.

I growled as I came back up. This stupid little water warming twig was getting on my nerves!

"None of that now! My Lord awaits you!" The twig snapped.

"Chinmoku they literally know nothing of you!" Mokoto yelled from behind the screen.

The twig rubbed sweet smelling oil on my hair and tail. I was growling the whole time.

"What do you mean We know nothing of her Human?" The twig sneered.

I whirled on the twig and snarled. How dare she call my friend Human! His name is Mokoto. I snarled. The twig backed up a little.

"Yes! Yes! I apologize." The twig bowed.

"Did she just talk! Do it again Chinmoku!" Mokoto yelled.

I laughed but kept my mouth shut. I rinsed my hair and let the twig dry me. I was then wrapped in a dark blue Yukata with white sakra flowers in it. A blood red Obi around my waist. My tail coming from a hole in the back. The twig then pinned my hair up with chopsticks. Mokoto was wearing a dark blue top and white bottoms. We matched.

"Ok let's go to breakfast. You must keep your... Mokoto close or he will be attacked." The twig informed me.

I nodded and stepped closer to Mokoto. We left the room and walked down a massive hallway.

"You must remain silent. Unless My Lord speaks to you." The twig started.

"She doesn't talk. She's mute." Mokoto interrupted.

It was quiet. We came to a stop in front of a massive door.

"Ok. I will inform My Lord. But before that. You are to be My Lord's Mate. He will be very possessive of you. And want to court you. You must not embarrass My Lord in front of his court. Accept his proposals. You may speak privately with him later on today. You must NOT embarrass him! Do you understand?" The twig panicked. "And you can not be defensive when someone calls him human. Only when someone touches him. You may growl to make them back off Mokoto but do not snarl and hiss. This is your first impression. Are you ready?"

Ok So I must let the Lord do what ever he likes to me. I could do that. I can't embarrass him. So just do what I usually do. Stay quiet and not draw attention to yourself. I could do that to. And I must only growl only when someone threateningly touches Mokoto. I could do that to. I nodded to tell them I was ready.

"Very well." The twig nodded.

She went and knocked on the door. Waited for a second then pushed the door open. The large room was filled with All types of Youki. They all turned as the door opened.

"I present The Heiress to the Eastern Lands and The Mate To My Lord. Chinmoku." The twig boasted bowing deeply.

I slowly walked forward. Mokoto behind me. I bowed my head and gave my best smile. The Huge White Inu-Youki from before walked forward and bowed to me. I returned the bow.

"How very nice to meet you." He murmured softly.

"My Lord? I'm sorry to interrupt. But do you remember those scars?" The twig asked carefully.

The Lord straightened then grabbed my hand."Yes I remember." He stated softly.

"She was whipped till she became Mute. I am terribly sorry but she will not say a word." Twiggy explained.

The Lord looked down at me and smiled. "That's OK. We can work around that. Can't we?" He asked me.

I nodded and smiled. I rested my tail on Mokoto's chest. I didn't want him more than a tails' length away.

"You may be dismissed Appuruburanchi(meaning Apple Branch)." The Inu Youki said with a nod. He then turned twords Mokoto.

"Your the Human who is bonded to my Mate. I have no choice but to treat you with respect. What is your name?" The Lord demanded.

Mokoto bowed. "My name is Mokoto. My Lord." He said strongly.

The Lord said nothing but turned and pulled me into the hall. Mokoto never more that a tails length away. The Lord pulled us to a larger group. Mainly Inu-Youki were in this one. but there were two of the same Youki as Appuruburanchi.

"Everyone. This is Chinmoku. My pride and joy." He said nuzzling my neck. I blushed. The group around us chuckled.

"Hello My laddie. My name is Kiseki(Meaning Miracle)." A male Black haired Inu-Youki smiled at me.

I grinned back. Bobbing my head. I inhaled deeply. Hello Kiseki. Please call me Chinmoku. If I was really The missing Harris why should I be scared to talk? I looked up at the Lord and smiled. Please forgive Appuruburanchi. I've decided to talk again. I said so softly only the Lord could hear it.

He grinned."Are you hungry my dear?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I nodded and smiled. But suddenly a bunny looking demon with buck teeth and cream yellow hair was gripping Mokoto's hair and sniffing along his jaw. My eyes started to bleed red. But I took a deep breath and calmed my self.

Excuse me miss? But would you mind putting him down? I asked politely. The rabbit looked at me for a second then continued her sniffing. I let out a growl. Her head snapped in my direction. Please put him down. I said only slightly less politely. It was then i think she realized who I was because she let go of a flustered looking Mokoto and threw her self at my feet.

"Please My Lady. Please forgive me!" She whimpered softly.

I laughed lightly and pulled the girl up. Please. Call me Chinmoku. And you were just curious. Nothing to worry about. I smiled at the rabbit. She was mush taller than me and I had to look up to see her face. What is your name? I hadn't noticed but everyone was watching me and the bunny.

"Kurīmuierō... Chinmoku." The rabbit bowed deeply.

"It's nice to meet you Kurīmuierō. This is Mokoto. " I motioned to my friend.

Bunny bowed deeply to Mokoto and apologizing about earlier. It was then I looked around and blushed from all the eyes that were on me. I was then crowded around and so many names and hand shakes were thrown at me all I could do was laugh.

"That's enough. Let's eat. Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing my hand again.

I wrapped my tail around Mokoto's wrist and nodded smiling up at Sesshomaru.

He leaned down and got close to my ear. "I'm amazed. No one have ever got my court to react like this." He whispered.

I blushed at his closeness. I really never liked it when someone was this close to me. Aside from Mokoto. But he was... Different.

Everyone walked into another huge room that had a round table in the middle. We all took our seats. I was on Sesshomaru's right. Mokoto on my right and every one else took there seats.

"Thanks for earlier. I had no idea how to react." Mokoto whispered to me.

I smiled. It's OK. That's my job after all. I laughed at him. Everyone else was engaged in there own little conversations.

"I'm starved. What about you? I hope it's something good today!" Mokoto sounded excited.

Your enjoying yourself way to much! I laughed.

"I still can't believe your talking! Yourochie was right. Your voice sounds like bell!" Mokoto chuckled softly

Suddenly a Mouse looking demon was filling my plate with amazing smelling food.

Even though I was starving. And couldn't really remember the last time i had eaten anything but scraps. I waited till everyone was eating then picked up my chopsticks and started to slowly eat.

The food I was eating exploded in my mouth. It was some kind of stew. The meat cooked perfectly. I was literally about to start crying.

Someone cleared there thought. I glanced up to see The Lord smiling at me. Everyone was still eating.

"You have Impeccable table manners. Where did you learn?" He murmured softly.

I put my chop sticks down. I've never eaten somewhere like this. I wasn't sure if the others knew I was really probably a low born Wretch. So I said this extremely softly. He looked wide eyed at me.

"You have never been taught table manners?" He sounded appalled. But his voice was still quiet.

I shook my head no. I have never really even eaten at a table. I've had to steel food for most of my life. And i would sneak into the higher up houses and steel teaching from the richer kids. I said thinking about the past. I shook my head.

"We'll continue this talk later on." Sesshmoru said softly. A gentle look coming into his eyes.

I nodded thought fully. The looked back at my plate. Thinking of my Mother and Father made me feel sick. So I waited till everyone was done and they were all looking at me giving happy smiles. I returned them and nodded when needed. Sesshmoru clapped his hands.

"If everyone is done. I think we shall retire to our work. Arekkusu(meaning Alex). Make sure the gardens get seen to today. I want them to be perfect by tonight." Sesshmoru said standing.

Everyone quietly stood and we filed out of the room. I stood and tucked my hands in my Kimono. Mokoto stood next to me and we started out.

"So what do you want to do today? There is a really cool spring in the middle of the gardens I found yesterday. We could go there. Or there is this really nice old man who has been teaching me to draw. We could do that to." He suggested as we walked out.

I don't mind. What ever you like. I smiled. He nodded but stayed quiet. I started to listen to the conversations around me. Picking up little snippets.

"She seams nice. Probably just a cover."

Was one.

"She looks so young! Did she put off aging?"

Was another. But it was then I listened harder.

"She is a complete surprise! I thought I was going to have to start form scratch with the little brat! At least she knows how to handle herself in My presents. Send Akuma to watch over the brat. I'll go talk to her now. Jaken be sure Akuma is sent." Sesshmorus voice carried.

My heart sank. He was no different. A door slid open to my left and The Lord stepped out. His eyes landed on me. And he broke into a smile. I was currently walking toward him Mokoto blabbing about drawing. I stopped next to him and bowed. Putting a sweet smile on my face.

"Ahhh. Such politeness. I would like to speak with you privately. Jaken will take Mokoto to your chambers." Sesshmoru said sliding an arm around my shoulders.

Of coarse My Lord. I said quietly. I felt the contents of my stomach sturring. I always threw up when I was under a great deal of stress. An ugly little toad demon walked by me and pulled Mokoto after him.

I let Sesshmorus arm lay about my shoulder till he pulled me into what looked like his private chambers. A massive round bed was to the left side and it was adorned with many rugs of all different colors. As soon as he slid the door shut I shrugged out of his embrace.

He looked at my funny. My Lord. Let's not lie any longer. It just get's someones hopes up. I said politely.

His eyes widened then went back to normal. "Sweetheart. I have no idea what your talking about." He said walking toward me.

I retreated a few steps. Please Call me Chinmoku My Lord. I apologize if I have offended you in any way shape or form. But I believe... What ever has offended you is my manners. I'm sorry they're not very good. But so as to not embarrass you. I promises I will work on them. His eyes narrowed.

"Where are you getting these silly ideas from Sweetheart?" He stepped forward again.

I stepped back again. And let out a frustrated sigh. Well My Lord. I'm sorry for acting so bratty. But so long as we are behind closed doors I Will be sure to stay out of your way. In public I will try to do the best of my abilities to please you and everyone around me. I then tried to step around him but He blocked my way.

"What are you planing? You cannot possibly mean what you say. I have said extremely rude words about you." He said glaring at me.

I smirked coldly. You really want to know why I say these things? I asked in a monotone. He nodded curtly. Ok. I say these things because I mean them. I plan nothing. All I have ever tried to do in my whole entire life. Was please others. I strive to make someone proud of me. I thought that you would be different. You don't give off the same energy as those other people who have hurt me. But I was wrong. Your just like them. So I will strive to make your life easy. I do not care that you say these cruel words against me because I am used to receiving them. I will try to not be bratty. And I will show my best manners. All I ask in return is for you not to get my hopes up. But if that makes you happy. I don't really mind. I will just be going now My Lord. I quickly stepped around him and walked out.


	4. Stolen Innocence

Heyy! PLEASEEEE Review! I need to know if this is a total waist of time or not :3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was walking quickly down the hall. Trying to hold back my stomach's contents till I could reach outside. Lucky I turned down a hall and almost walked into an open window. I quickly leaned out and threw up. I just sat there for a second But I heard someone coming down the hall. I quickly leaned back in and whirled only to run into a Massive chest.

Oh! I'm extremely sorry! I said with a bow.

"Are not the mate to My Lord?" A deep voice asked.

I looked up into the face of a very handsome Inu-Youki

He had black hair and Stony blue eyes. He was at least as big as Sesshomaru. If not bigger!

Yes I am. Please call me Chinmoku. I said with a sweet smile. He arched a brow.

"I was told to come look after a bratty fourteen year old Heiress. You cannot possibly be said person." The man said with a bow.

I bowed back. Unfortunately I am. I fear that I have displeased My Lord in some way. I plan to fix this though. I said smiling. He gave me a funny look.

"My name is Akuma. I am to be your guard." He said softly.

I smiled. Hello. But you do not need to follow me around if you do not wish. I was just wanting to go for a walk to be alone. I said looking up. It seamed I had to look up to everyone.

"I was told to be your guard by My Lord. If you wish I could make it seam like I am not there." He said gently grabbing my arm and he started to pull me back toward the way I came.

No. No. It's quight alright. I guess I'll Just get Mokoto and find something quiet to do. I must work on my manners. Maybe a library of some sort?" I questioned Akuma.

"Your Human is currently learning to draw. He'll be a few hours. And if it is a Library you seek then follow me." Akuma stayed.

Heyy guys! Please review! I need to know if you like this or not! Tell me what you want to see or if I need to put in any thing!

I almost laughed because he still had a gentle grip on my forearm. He lead me past Sesshmorus chamber and to a massive set of doors. He released me and pushed open the doors...

Half an hour later...

I was curled up next to a window with the best book. It was about A young woman who had her every desire. She was wealthy and smart. But best of all She had many suitors. All who adored her. I wonder how that feels. I sighed. I was sitting on a window seat and Akuma was leaning against it. His shoulder touching my calves. It seamed he always wanted to touch me. And I didn't really mind. It was like me wanting to keep Mokoto close. I admired Akuma because he took his job very seriously. But suddenly Akuma was standing and quickened footsteps were coming toward us. The doors burst open to reveal the ugly little toad demon. Jaken.

"My Lord demands your presents in his privet chambers at once My Lady." His shrill voice rung through the silent room. I closed my book with a sigh and stood. Akuma glared at the little toad as we walked out.

"Do you wish me to stay My lady?" Akuma asked softly as I came to stop in front of the Lords chamber. No. And please. Call me Chinmoku. Oh and would you go and make sure Mokoto is OK? I asked smiling up at him. He gave a curt nod and walked brusquely away. I rapped twice on the door and waited.

"Enter" Came a few seconds later.

I slid the door open and stepped in. My eyes on the floor to show respect. I was told you needed me My Lord. It was silent for a while.

"What do you want?" His deep voice was very near.

I arched a brow at the floor. My Lord... I was under the impression that you wanted me for something. It was silent again.

"What do you want from life?" He asked again.

My ears twitched as I thought. From Life? What kind of question was that? But as I thought about it more... The more I didn't really know.

"Well? What do you want in life? Jules? Riches? What?" He asked coldly.

Someone who loves me un conditionally. I blurted. I quickly covered my mouth.

"A... A what?" He was a lot closer this time.

I could see his feet. Nothing My Lord. It is a silly child's fantasy. Was there anything else you wanted? I asked looking up. His face was set in a cold expression. But emotion filled his eyes. I couldn't tell exactly what emotion though.

"Why are you not throwing a fit? How come you are so unconditionally nice?" He asked gently grabbing my hand.

He pulled me toward a large comfy looking couch. I gave him a skeptical look. I don't want to be a burden. I really must be getting back to Mokoto... I trailed off.

"No. Your Human is fine. Your Guard is looking after him. Now tell me. Why are you not throwing a fit? Why are you so nice? Where did you live before?" He fired off questions.

I sighed. I seamed to be doing that lately. My stomach was going crazy. And I was starting to get a slight head ache. Ok. I'll tell you about myself. Ever since I was a child. I had these ears. I said reaching up and touching my ears. My Mother and Father... I like to think they cared for me. I think that's why they made me hide my ears. I knew there was a faraway look in my eyes. But I didn't care.

I grew up... Thinking myself a monster. To atone for my ears, quickened movements, and senses. I tried to please everyone I knew. I learned a lot helping everyone in my village. That it is better to be seen and not heard. From my parents. To always try to smile. From the younger children. And to always be polite. From the High Priestess.

All while i was doing the tasks no one wanted to do. I can shoe a horse in a snap. And rebuild a house in three days. But... It seams... No matter what I do...

I looked back at the Lords face and saw pity in his eyes. I didn't like it. I shook my head. Sorry My Lord. I was rambling. It won't happen again. I said softly.

His brows nit together. "Tell me why you had to steal food." He commanded.

And when a Lord commanded you to do something. You did it. I sighed placing a hand over my stomach. Trying to get it to calm down. I was going to throw up again. I knew this.

I had to steel food because if I didn't. I would have starved to death. I used to sneak into the largest huts and listen to the teachers teach the children that lived there. Then I would sneak into the pantry and steel a loaf of bread. I would always try to leave money. Even if it wasn't much. I mumbled.

"So you would sneak into huts and steel teaching. Then steel there food. And leave money?"

I pinned my ears. He was angry again. I should be going now. I mumbled. Sorry for being a burden. I said standing. I bowed and quickly walked out.

Akuma was waiting for me. "You look pail Chinmoku. How do you feel? He asked softly.

I smiled. I'm fine. Just a little warm. That's all. I lied easily.

"You do not look fine. Perhaps some fresh air will help you feel well again?" He suggested gently grabbing my hand.

I shook my head no. I think a cold bath would do. I mumbled. I tried to pull my hand from his but Akuma held fast.

"It is normal for a Lady and her guard to be touching. No one will think anything of it." He said pulling me down the hall a little and opened a door. I was back in the room I awoke in.

Appuruburanchi Was cleaning the room. "My Lady feel's ill. She want's a cool bath." Akuma demanded.

The Twig jumped slightly at the noise of Akumas deep voice. "Oh! Of cores! Right away!" She chirped.

I was again stripped and thrown into a colder bath. I sighed. Akuma was sitting behind Mokoto's curtain.

I let the almost freezing water cool my burning skin. I sunk further in the water. Just under my nose. I unpinned my hair and let if float about me.

"Why are you ill?" Akuma asked.

I took a minute before answering. Well... I've never handled stress well. And I've never really... had people talk to me. Most have only demanded things from me. I feel if I say something wrong... Or... Sound stupid... I will displease someone. And I have tried my whole life to please others. I mumbled.

It was quiet again. "You have never complained before?"Akumas voice made me jump.

No. I strive to please others. Complaining is just a waist of time. No one pays attention anyway. I shrugged.

I Pinned my ears and went under the water. I could hold my breath for a really long time. I liked to be in water. In my free time back at the village, I would always be in a creek of some sort. I opened my eyes and looked up. A white blurry figure stood above my bath. I arched a brow. Who in the hell would be watching ME bathe?

I stood up quickly. Blinking as the ice cold water flooded into my eyes. What I saw made me shriek and blush in frustration. Sesshmoru stood over my bath. A cold smirk on his lips.

Akuma Tore from behind the curtain and froze. Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. He knew His Lord was not very fond of his Lady. And If His Lord were to try to hurt Chinmoku. He would give his life to defend her. And not only that! But his extremely beautiful Lady was standing in knee deep water. Completely naked!

"It would seam your senses were not at full Akuma. What if I were someone trying to kill my lovely Mate? You would have been to late." Sesshmoru said in a cold monotone

I rushed to cover myself as his eyes never lifted from my body as he said this.

Akuma bowed. "You are correct My Lord. I was careless." He stayed respectfully.

Appuruburanchi walked into the room and froze. "My Lord... I'm sorry to say... But you can not be in here." She stayed with a bow.

I looked on wide eyed. Akuma looked straight into my eyes. His face pleading for forgiveness. I smiled gently at him.

"Oh really? And why am I. Lord of this castle. Not aloud in my Mates bathing chamber?" He asked glaring at the branch.

"Because My Lord. She has not aloud you to enter her private chambers. I'm sorry to inform you My Lord. But once she was carried into the Lady's Chamber. She earned the right to deny you entrance." Appuruburanchi said.

My stomach heaved. I grimaced and closed my eyes. Please excuse me My Lord. But I am bathing. You may sit in my sleeping chambers. I mumbled.

I had to keep my stomachs contents down. Just till Sesshomaru left. I could feel His cold eyes on me. I stood perfectly still.

"Fine. But if I'm kept waiting. I will be very displeased." He stayed. His voice filled with disdain,

With a whoosh of air He was gone and the door was closed. I took a deep breath and collapsed into the pool. This time the water didn't help. I shot out of the water and to a window. I threw it open and threw up. Again. Someone held my hair.

"Do you usually do this Chinmoku?" Akuma asked releasing my hair

I whipped my mouth with my hand. Yes. When I'm under stress. Which is usually always. I mumbled.

"Well I have some bad news for you My Lady. Word had been going around that you are still pure. They are beginning to spread rumor that Our Lord is incapable." Apple stayed.

I stood. Not caring about my nakedness. Pure? What do you mean? And where is My Mokoto? I asked stepping into the robe Apple held for me.

Akuma cleared his thought. "Your Human has taken a liking to cooking. He told me that he enjoyed doing things with his hand. And to tell you not to worry."

I smiled. Happy Mokoto found something that he enjoyed.

"And as to Pure... My Lady... You have yet to be... Taken." Apple concluded. A slight blush covering her cheeks.

Taken? I pinned my ears. Taken where? Akuma chuckled.

"Perhaps I shall explain. You and My Lord are soul mates. He is not really mad at you so much as He's mad at your Mother and Father. His Blood calls for yours and he truly loves you very much. When he found you... He was happy. And When a Lord. Finally meets his Mate. They... Procreate... And that is as soon as they can." Akuma explained.

Procreate... Where have I heard that before? I racked my brain.

"Procreate. To have sexual intercourse to create children" The deep voice of one of the teachers from the village boomed through my head.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Akuma laughed. "She understands now." He stayed.

I shook my head no. I knew I was the wrong person. Look. Your Lord hates me. I have only known him for a day! And I have displeased him more than once. In no way shape or form does his blood call to mine! I started to panic. Apple laughed.

"Can I share something with you Chinmoku?" She asked pulling me toward a table in the corner with lots of different colored items on it.

I took a deep breath. Yes go ahead Apple. I mumbled pinching the bridge of my nose.

"My Lord is still Pure as well." She whispered in my ear.

I let that absorb into my mind. She set me on a bench.

What? I finally asked. She nodded. I looked at Akuma. He winked and nodded.

Him? That man? In my room? Right now? I asked pointing.

They both nodded. "You can tell by smell. Smell me then smell Akuma." Apple commanded.

I leaned over and smelled Apple. She smelled like apples and something sweeter. Like honey. Then leaned over and smelled Akuma. He smell like outside. And a deeper muskier sent. It was quight nice. But I like the way Apple smelled better.

"Tell the difference?" Akuma asked grabbing a comb. He started running it through my hair

Yes. And I wont do it. I don't care how much it displeases him. My keeping my innocence is the last thing that I have to call my own. I refuse to give that up. I stayed softly. It got deadly silent.

"You... You refuse?" Apple gasped.

Yes... Please... Please don't make me... I let some of my inner turmoil show. He scares me... I whispered.

I was truly terrified. I had over heard some of the girls my age in the village talking. The talked about how bad it hurt and how scared they were. This thinking just made it worse.

"But... You must!... My Lady... He's really not all that bad. He's really very... Sweet." Apple protested.

Something inside me decided to except my fate. I set my face in a plain expression. And reeled in my emotions.

Your right. I was foolish to try to put it off. Please make me look pretty Apple. I said smiling gently. They looked at each other. But Apple silently started to put powders and creams on my face. Akuma still gently brushing my hair.

I silently prepared for my fate. I was to be Lady of the West. And Mate to Lord of the west. I could handle this. If I just got this over with... It would hopefully please the Lord enough and I would never have to do it again. As long as everyone was happy... I was as well...

I let my mind wander. Mokoto was extremely happy. He loved art type things. I had to ask him of his past. I distantly knew I was pulled up and lead into my sleeping chamber. Some words were exchanged and it was silent again.

I came back to my senses as I felt someone move behind me. I jumped as Sesshomaru put his hand on my left shoulder.

"I have treated you unfairly" His deep voice rumbled.

I felt my ears twitch. No you haven't My Lord. I have seen no problem in the way you have treated me. I said bowing.

"Please. Call me Sesshmoru." He said gently.

I almost went ridged. But smiled and bowed. Yes Sesshomaru.

"I want you to forget about earlier. I treated you horribly." He whispered placing another hand on my other shoulder.

I forced myself to be calm. I do not mind. Really My- Sesshomaru. I have grown used to it. But... If at all possible...

He nipped at my ear.

"What do you wish?" He whispered huskily.

Could you... We possibly... Not do this? I whispered. He froze for half a second.

"You do not wish to do this?" He asked pulling away slightly.

I really do not mean to offend Sesshomaru... But... My innocence... Is really... All I have... I trailed off.

It was like he snapped. He whirled me around and crashed his lips to mine. I was done for. His eyes were blood red and the purple marks o his cheeks more prominent.

I tried pushing him away. But he started to push me backwards till I fell on the bed. He landed on top of me. He finally released my mouth and went to my neck. His hand ripping at the robe I was wearing.

Please... I begged. Please don't. He wasn't listening. Growls rumbled from his thought. I was now completely bare underneath him. He started on his own clothes and my fear grew.

The cloth around his waist was stuck. He was monumentally distracted. I scrabbled out from under him. Turning and my hands and knees and trying to get across the bed. But I was only a foot or so away when he grabbed my ankle. I was pinned face down on the bed. Growls coming from the now bare body above me.

He ran his tong over my neck as he positioned me between his thy's. He pulled me back making me arch my back. He set his teeth on the left side of my neck and thrust into me. He bit down at the same time. I went ridged and clenched the blanket in a fist.

It hurt. Really bad. And he didn't give me time to adjust. Just kept going and going and going. This carried on for twenty minutes or so. But why was he biting my neck? He suddenly bit down extremely hard and went ridged And for the first time... I think in my entire life... Tears split from my eyes. Only one or two but It was enough to snap him back to normal. He was gone for half a second. Then I was flipped over. A wide eyed Sesshomaru looking down at me. Blood rolled off my neck. I let my body go limp and didn't dare look at him.

"I... I didn't..." He stammered.

Please... Go. I whispered.

He was silent for a second. "I did not mean to harm you Chinmoku... I lost control of my Youki!" He pleaded

I shakily sat up. As long as you are happy... I am as well. Please leave My Lord. I whispered.

He looked at my neck. "Just let me..." He had reached out to touch me. But I flinched away. He drew back emeatitly and was gone in a flash. I stood and ran into my bath. I quickly got in.

I began to scrub at my skin. I scrubbed and scrubbed. I scrubbed till my skin was raw and red. I continued to scrub till the bath water was red with blood from my neck. It still wasn't done bleeding. And I still wasn't done scrubbing. But suddenly Arms wrapped around me. I went ridged and cried out. I began to thrash around.

"Shh. Chinmoku! It's Mokoto" Mokoto's gentle voice soothed me. I stopped moving.

Mokoto? I questioned.

"Yes it's me... What are you doing? Why are you hurting yourself?" He slowly turned me. Eyes probing my red and raw skin. Concern filled his eyes.

I... I can't get it off... I feel dirty... I whispered.

"You can't get what off sweet heart?" He asked gently.

Him... I can't get him off... It was then that Akuma walked in.

"What the hell? What happened?" He bellowed as he wrenched me from Mokoto.

"I don't know! I came in here and found her scrubbing her own skin off! Saying something about not being able to get him off!" Mokoto yelled.

Akuma looked down at me. "Why isn't she crying?" He asked Mokoto.

"Because she was taught that crying helps nothing. No one cared. Now What the hell is going on? And what is up with her neck?" Mokoto yelled.

My heart clenched. I couldn't let anyone worry about me. Akuma was about to answer but I answered first.

I was just taking a nap and had a nightmare. I had, had my hand at my neck at the time and I hurt my self. I drempt of my Father. Just a silly overreaction. Why don't you two go and find something to do? I'm going to nap again. I said detaching myself from Akuma.

They looked at me funny but left. I got out of the water and looked outside. It was almost dark now. I was slightly relived. I would go star watching tonight. It was perfectly clear. I looked around the bath room. Grabbing what I was looking for. A light traveling kimono. It was black with a white Obi. I put it on and tied to obi. I slipped silently out the window. Careful not to touch my vomit.

I was in a little garden. A small creek running into a pond in the left corner. Trickling lightly. A large U~irō (meaning willow) tree in the middle. Taking up all the space. There was an extremely tall wooden wall surrounding the garden.

I took all this in in seconds. I turned and jumped up to the High roof. It was long, wide, and flat. And was made of some type of metal. I sat next to the edge and dangled my feet over the edge.

It was like my mind was turned off. The only things it would register was my surroundings. And the pain from my sore skin and aching body. My neck was a dull aching pain. It wouldn't go away. I was rubbing my neck.

Suddenly the air filled with Sesshomaru's sent. I went Ridged.

"I... I raped her... Jaken..." His deep voice floated to me from below. I must have been sitting over his chambers!

"She is your mate. It was not rape My Lord." I almost growled at the toad demons shrill voice

"You didn't see the look in her eyes. She begged me to stop... Asked me not to take her..." Sesshomaru said in a voice filled with emotion.

To me he sounded weird. Like he wasn't used to talking about how he felt.

"She is just a child My Lord. She will forget about this by tomorrow and move on to the next shiny toy." The imp promised.

"No she wont. She wouldn't let me heal her neck. And she's not like all of the other females in the castle... She told me today... That she had to steal food just to survive... " He sounded sad.

This made me strain to listen.

"She was lying My Lord. Probably looking for attention. Arekkusu said he saw her hanging out a window in the gardens today! She is the same as the rest of them!" The Imp yelled.

I had heard enough. I jumped off the roof and back through the windows. Akuma was leaning against the wall.

"How were the stars Chinmoku?" He asked gently.

They were bright tonight. Why does that Toad demon not like me? I asked him.

He shrugged off the wall. "Because he feels threatened by you. Jaken doesn't like anyone being to close to Our Lord. Why don't you and Mokoto get some sleep? It's getting late." He suggested.

Ok. I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my sleeping chamber. The blankets had been changed. And Mokoto was currently snoring loudly. I crawled into bed. Akuma sat on the floor next to my head. The candals all around the room all flickered out and I fell asleep instantly.


	5. Warnings of the unwanted

Pleasure. That's what was currently running through my mind. A beautifully warm and sweet liquid was poring down my thought. An even sweeter smell filling my nose.

My whole body tingling with pleasure. But another sent filled my nose.

Salt.

Tears.

I began to become more aware of my surroundings. A small warm trembling body was under me. Blood soaked the body's back. I had my elongated fangs in it's neck. The body was obviously female. Her ample breast cupped in my hands. She was whimpering slightly. The blankets of the bed we were on clenched in her little hands. Her white hair was extremely long and soft. It billowed over my body and sent shivers up my spine. But it was then that I saw the little white cat ears. Pinned to the girls scalp.

Chinmoku. My Mate...

I could vaguely remember her saying the she didn't want to do this. But here I was. Laying on top of her. Our bodies connected.

A wave of disgust crashed over me. I had let my Youki go... And taken My unwilling Mates innocence... I didn't even have the decency to look her in the face.

I detached myself from her and flipped her over.

What I saw made me cringe. Chinmokus neck was a bloody mess. Her face was turned away from me. But I could see her eyes. Her once beautiful ice blue eyes were broken and hurt. But they held something inside them... Something that made me feel she was used to being hurt.

I...I didn't... I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Please... Go." She begged.

I did not mean to harm you Chinmoku... I lost control of my Youki! I begged her to understand. Understand I did not mean to harm her.

She sat up with shaking limbs. "As long as you are happy... I am as well. Please leave My Lord." Her face pleaded for me to leave.

I glanced at at her neck. Knowing if I didn't heal her. Her neck would continue to bleed. I could also tell by the way she smelt that some of my poisons had seeped into her blood stream. Just let me... I reached out to grab her shoulder. But she flinched away from me like I had struck her.

I drew back and ran. Not bothering with my clothes. I ran into my chambers. My heart beating fast. I had no idea what was happening to me but... I felt like crying. Like screaming and breaking things. I felt like going back into her chambers and holding her.

That's what I would do. I would give her some time to calm down. Then do what A man should do. Calm and comfort the one I love.

I could hardly hear the frustrated cries coming from the other room. But every time I heard one... My heart would clench and I could hardly breath. I had no idea how long I had been sitting here.

I was sitting on my couch my head in my hands when Jaken came in.

"What plagues you My Lord?" His shrill voice asked.

Suddenly Chinmokus beautiful sent filled my nose. I ran my hand roughly through my hair. I... I raped her... Jaken.

"She is your mate. It was not rape My Lord." He snorted rudely. I almost growled.

You didn't see the look in her eyes. She begged me to stop... Asked me not to take her... My voice almost broke.

"She is just a child My Lord. She will forget about this by tomorrow and move on to the next shiny toy." The imp promised.

This time I did growl. More at myself than at the extremely rude comment.

No she wont. She wouldn't let me heal her neck. And she's not like all of the other females in the castle... She told me today... That she had to steal food just to survive... I didn't mention how she said she just wanted someone to love her. That was to personal.

"She was lying My Lord. Probably looking for attention. Arekkusu said he saw her hanging out a window in the gardens today! She is the same as the rest of them!" He said sitting next to me. Not caring about my nakedness.

That was enough. I grabbed the Imp by the thought. You will never speak of her like that! Ever again! I growled.

"Yes My Lord! Please forgive me!" He gasped.

I carelessly tossed him across the room. He landed with a thump.

"Papa!" The child's voice made my sorrows melt away.

Rin! I smiled.

My adopted daughter threw herself into my arms. Being only eight. She to did not care about my nakedness.

"Papa! Rin want's to meet That laddie!" She laughed.

Of coarse Rin. But it's late. She's asleep now. I said snuggling her neck. Jaken. Take Rin to bed. I said setting my daughter down.

They walked out of my chambers. I dawned a simple pair of Hakama. Black in color. And walked twords Chinmokus chambers. I was stopped by her guard. Akuma.

"I'm sorry My Lord. But she is asleep at the moment." He said coldly.

I glared at him. I care not. She is now fully mine. And if I do not heal her neck it will continue to bleed. I left out the part about my poisoning her.

He glared back. "After what you did to My Lady. I'm sure she does not want to see you! Would you like to see what you made her do to herself? My Lord?"

He sneered. I ignored this and pushed past him. Some candals in the large room were lit. Giving off a dim glow. I walked over to the bed. Where my Mate and her Human were asleep in a tangled mess. I gently rolled the Human away and pulled the thick black blanket back.

I could see nothing wrong with her. Her sleeping face was serene and beautiful. But her smell... Was heavier. Stronger. She wore a light sleeping Kimono. I untied the Obi and pulled it open. I flinched back.

Her skin was scabbed on some places. Red and irritated in others. What the hell happened? I whispered.

"She tried to scrub you off of her and couldn't. This is what you did to her. She's terrified." Akuma stated.

Something inside me sunk. Take her human and leave. I commanded.

With a lot of hesitation he picked the human and walked out. I picked Chinmoku up and sat where she just slept. She whimpered as i held her to my chest. Blood soaked her chest. I bent my head and ran my tong over her neck.

The wound healed as my tong passed. And the young woman in my arms shivered. I pulled the venom out of her wound as well. The wounds all over her body slowly began to heal.

I berried my face in her hair. She suddenly went ridged. A small gasp coming from her thought. She was awake.

"Don't be scared." I whispered.

If possible she got even more ridged. "M-my Lord... What are you...

Just go back to sleep. I promises I wont hurt you. I whispered laying back. She relax any. I settled her against my side. Her head and gently clawed hand laying over my bare chest. Her kimono closed.

It seamed she was to tired to really care that I was there. So I took advantage of her stupor. What did it feel like today?" I whispered.

"It hurt... I was scared..." She mumbled sleepily.

My heart ached. Why were you scared?

"'Cause your so much bigger than I am... I couldn't get you to stop... You... like... Papa..."She sighed.

Her Father? No way had her Father taken her. I knew this because of the evidence on the bed sheets. She had bled. What do you mean. Like Papa?

"When papa angry... He liked to use his whip... But as long as Baka let all the air out of her chest... It not hurt so bad..." She repossession herself so that she was more on top of me. Her little hand cupped in mine.

I hugged her closer and squeezed her hand. She could obviously feel the blood connection we had. My mark on her neck only made this bond stronger.

"Do you feel it?" She whispered.

Feel what Sweetheart?

"Momma always used to say... Baka has no heart... Can you feel Baka's heart?" She asked.

Why was she calling herself Baka? Of coarse I can feel your heart... Why would that woman say she had no heart. You have a wonderful heart. I whispered.

She sighed deeply. Then fell asleep. I felt wonderful! She had trusted me enough to sleep next to me. I was to happy to sleep! She was breathing deeply and making meek little noises. Her amazingly soft hair was layed over us like a blanket.

I don't know how long we layed like that. But the next thing I knew was the sun was up and Birds were outside. Gently chirping.

Chinmoku started to rouse. She slowly lifted her head. Smiled sleepy and sighed. Then her eyes widened in alarm. She scrabbled to sit up. Stoping when she strattled me.

I chuckled as a deep flush covered her cheeks. The doors suddenly swung open and Appuruburanchi walked in. With a noise of discomfort. Chinmoku rolled off of me.

"It's almost time for breakfast My Lady! My Lord I must ask you to leave!" The twig chirped. I laughed and sat up. Chinmoku was already streaking toward her bathing chambers. So I stood and strolled into my Chambers.

I let my three personal dressers dress me in My houses colors. I couldn't help but smile at everyone that passed that day. I was so happy. Chinmoku had willingly slept next to me last night. And she willingly talked about her past with me.

I was currently waiting outside Chinmokus room. She walked out with her human by her side. When she saw me she smiled politely.

"Hello My Lord. My I please speak to you in privet?" Her bell like voice asked.

Her guard and human continued walking toward the dining hall. I offered my Mate my arm and she took it.

What was it you needed my Love? I asked her gently.

"I would like to continue my training as an assassin. Trained by Yourochie." She said softly. She sounded unsure. Like she didn't really want to be asking this.

I took my time in answering. Are you sure you want this? I asked softly.

She looked up at me. Ears pricked straight up. "Yes My Lord. I learned a little while I was in the bath today. Akuma said that a Lady needs to be as strong as a Lord. And I feel as though I am not strong enough"

She said looking down the hall. Toward my study.

If that is what you wish. I will contact Yourochie as soon as breakfast is over. But for now. Let's go eat. I smiled at her. She blessed me with a grin. My heart almost stopped.

"Thank you so much My Lord! How will I ever repay you?" She asked excitedly.

I chuckled and pulled her toward the dining hall. First off call me Sesshomaru. The nodded and laughed lightly.

The doors to the hall were open. I pulled a happy Chinmoku in and walked over to the largest group. Everyone scented the air and grinned at me. I let out a deep laugh.

Chinmoku tugged out of my grip and floated. Her red kimono hardly moved as she walked. Toward Mausu(Meaning Mouse). The first demon to give birth this year.

Masu had her very rambunctious little boy on her hip. She bowed as Chinmoku came to a stop next to them.

My mate emeatly began to fuss.

"Oh! Please! You do not have to bow! I just wanted to see your child. I hope you do not mind my intrusion." Her bell like tones floated to me.

I was the only one watching her so far.

"Oh! Of cores not Me Lady! His name is Hatsu (Meaning First)." Masu explained.

Hatsu playfully reached twords my Mate.

"This may be a little much to ask. But may I hold him. Feel free to decline" Chinmoku said gently.

"Of coarse you can hold him! It would be an honer!" Masu handed her the toddler and the baby emeatly warped his arms around Chinmokus neck.

Chinmoku smiled so bright that everyone looked. The child made soft sweet little noises and Chinmoku made them back. She handled the Little Grey haired white eared, Mouse tailed, baby with great care. Using the pads of her fingers to keep her razor sharp claws away from him.

"You would be a wonderful mother Me Lady." Mausu smiled.

A look of sadness came over her face. "I do not think I would be able to handle a child..." She trailed off.

The little mouse suddenly grabbed hold of her ears and bit one gently. My eyes grew wide. She couldn't possibly let the child bite her and get away with it! Could she?

But a peel of bell like laughter made me un tense for a second. She gently pulled the baby away and held him above her. Cooing at it the whole time.

For some reason I could not let the child biting her go. She obviously didn't care. I don't know why I wouldn't drop it. I streaked to her side.

You do not plan to let him get away with that. Do you? I said sternly.

She looked up at me surprised. "Get away with what?" She smiled.

Him biting you. I stated coldly.

Her face fell. "Of course I'm going to. He's a baby. A teething one no less." She said handing the child back to it's worried looking mother.

You cannot be serious. Your going to let that child bite a Lady? I almost growled.

She wiped her face from all emotion. "Yes I'm going to let that **Baby** get away with biting me. He's a child. He knows not what he does." She said extremely softly. Not wanting to embarrass me more than likely. I was doing a wonderful job of that by myself.

I glared at her. Only noticing how her eyes lost all of the emotion that was once in them.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought... I thought we..." She trailed off.

You thought wrong. You are completely nothing to me. Don't expect things to change. If I have my way you'll be dead before the week is over. Forget about continuing training!" I hissed so only she could hear.

She dropped her ears. "I told Apple it was to good to be true! I told her! But she promised me you were sweet. You were loving! I... I hate you! Stay away from me!" She said quietly.

Akuma suddenly appeared. "My Lady? What plagues you?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She wrenched her hand away and turned twords Mausu. "This is why I do not think I am ready to be a Mother. If you'll excuse me everyone. I do not feel well. I hope i am not a hindrance." She said politely.

The room murmured no's.

"Very well." She turned and walked out.

Not bothering to wait for her Guard or Human.

It was then that I realized what I've done. I was about to follow after her but her guard stopped me.

"You've done enough. I would think that you would be cold to her. But to get her hopes up then threaten her life. Even I am disappointed in you. And everyone heard your side of the argument. Just to inform you My Lord." Akuma growled.

I glanced around. Everyone was looking at me coldly. I felt like a child. Breakfast is canceled. I said walking out.

I headed straight for Chinmokus room. I threw the door open and streaked in. Chinmoku was sitting on her bed. Her back was to me. But she knew I was there.

" Is that how you would treat our pups?" I heard her whisper.

"Is that how I'm always to be treated?" She whispered to herself.

I would never treat our pups in such a way. I said walking twords her.

"Don't come near me." Her voice was cold.

But...

"Get out. Stay away from me. I never. Ever want to see you again." Her back shook slightly.

You know I would never kill or harm you in anyway." I took another step twords her.

she whirled on me. Standing up. Her eyes started to bleed red. "I care not for myself! That child was being a child! And i was momentarially happy! You acted like... You acted like my Papa!" She said in a deathly quiet tone. Not needing to yell to get her point across.

You do not understand! I yelled.

"I understand perfectly. I understand that my family was right. I'm meant to be seen not heard. I'm meant to be a stool for everyone to sit. And that is what I shall be. Get out of my chambers."

I almost hung my head in defeat. But I turned and walked out. How could I so such a selfish ass! I stormed into my study. Grabbing a red cushioned chair and throwing it across the room. It broke into hundreds of pieces.

I grabbed and threw anything I could put my hands on. It wasn't until I smelled Rin that I stopped. She was standing at the doorway.

"Papa. Sensō(meaning War)-Sampi said that he does not feel right. Something bad is going to happen. And he thinks it will be tonight." Her sweet voice chirped.

My eyes grew wide. Sensō was the seer for the Western House. Ok Rin. I'm going to let you meet Chinmoku. Ok?

She squealed in delight. And ran down the hall to Chinmokus room. I quickly followed. Leaving My study in shambles. I knocked on the door and tried to calm a bubbly Rin.

Mokoto. Her Human threw it open. I shoved Rin into him. I Want you And everyone in this room to stay in here. No matter what. Do you understand? I asked.

The Human looked a little confused but nodded and let Rin run past him.

I turned and fled down the hall. Taking many turns it I reached the War room.

Little did I know... That I had past an unwelcome guest on my way here.


	6. The stolen Beloved and the Imposter

I felt numb as a little girl of maybe seven threw herself at me. I caught her looking up at Mokoto. He shrugged.

"The Lord just shoved her in here and told me to have everyone in this room stay in this room." He said gently.

The little girl was yipping something. I kept catching the word Papa.

What's your name? I asked crouching next to her.

"Rin! My Papa loves you you know! I've been wanting to meet you for a really long time!" She continued to ramble on.

Akuma suddenly appeared at the door. I knew this because his smell started to overpower the room. But I could also smell his Youki. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I gently put my hand over Rin's mouth.

I need you to be silent. I'm going to put you on my back. And no matter what happens. You will hold on with all your strength.

She nodded. I turned my back to her and she scrambled up.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Mokoto asked.

Akuma is about to release his Youki. Something is very wrong. Stay behind me Mokoto. I commanded.

He listened. I strained to hear. All I could hear was a clanging metal sound. And Akuma growling. There was a loud roar and then nothing. I pulled the girl further up my back. Luckily I had changed into a pair of red Hakama. The door burst open and a male wearing some type of kimono that showed off his legs appeared.

I pinned my ears and hissed at him. He looked a little taken back.

"I knew you were a white Neko. But I didn't think you were poisonous!" He said raising his fang shape sword. I nudged Mokoto with my tail. Telling him to go left. As the man swung his sword we jumped left.

It was like the sword was a snake. It was many blades connected to each other.

"Hold still! I just need to wound you! Then Big Brother want's me to take him to you!" He yelled swinging the blade again.

The bladed slashed in my legs. I didn't notice the pain. I had to protect Mokoto and Rin. I did not matter. I grabbed Mokoto's arm and threw him twords the door. Rin after him. This distracted my attacker. I shot forward with a snarl Slamming into the man. He fell back with a yip. My eyes were red. And something was happening to my body.

I felt my muscles lengthening. My fangs growing. The man cut at me with his blade. I could feel no pain. The only evidence that he was harming me was the blood that spattered his face.

He suddenly shot his sword to the side. It was headed twords Mokoto. Rin was already running down the hall.

I flashed in front of the blade and took the blow to my left side. I stomped in front of Mokoto. He climbed on my back. I was out the door in a flash. I streaked next to Rin. Grabbed the collar of her shirt and took off.

I was some type of cat. I would have white fur. But it was tinged red with blood.

I followed the strongest sent I could find. Akuma. He was wounded. But not life threateningly. I ran into a dark room. It was filled with Demons. All looking at me wide eyed. "What the hell is that and what is it doing with those Humans!" A blue haired Neko yelled stand from a cushion on the floor. I put Rin down then Mokoto. Demons started to crowed around me.

"No! Don't hurt her! " I faintly heard Mokoto yell. No one listened to him.

I dug my newly sharpened nails into the marbled floors of the room and let out a growl. Someone attached themselves to my back. I thrashed around Growling and hissing. More and more body's piled on top of me.

A metal chain was wrapped around my muzzle. "It's poisonous!" Someone yelled.

chains were slung over my back and pinned to the floor. I was loosing strength. I fell to the floor trying to snarl but couldn't due to the chain. Then everything went still. I was breathing heavy and laying in a pool of growing blood.

My hearing and sight started to burr. I made one last final triaunph. Almost standing but collapsing back down.

I couldn't fall asleep again. I could faintly hear the hmm of many voices. Some yelling. Some soft murmurers. There was a deep throbbing pain all over my body. I was lifted. I tried to struggle. But didn't get far.

"What the hell is going on!" A familiar deep boom of a voice yelled.

Voices explained what was going on. I was being held by Sesshomaru. I jumped from his arms. My body regathering strength from unknown emotion. I was still some type of cat. I hissed at him. His eyes widened.

"Chinmoku?" He sounded surprised.

I scoffed. Not wanting to be nice at the moment. How could he not even know the sent of his own Mate?

Mokoto ran twords me. He landed on his knees next to me. His hands went to the fur around my thought. He stroked it softly. "Are you OK? We need to get you back to normal." He whispered.

I started to purr deeply. My wounds were slowly closing. Sesshomaru took a step twords us. I turned and looked up at him.

"How did this happen?" He asked everyone.

"It just came running in here! I know this may be the servants quarters! But even we don't need this kind of thing to deal with!" A tiger looking girl my age yelled.

"The person you just called an it. Is My Lady Kasai (Meaning Fire)." Akumas deep voice rang. Everyone gasped.

The room exploded with noise. It got to loud. I couldn't handle it. I detached myself from Mokoto and ran out. My head was throbbing. I needed to find a quiet place. I didn't know if that person was still in the castle. But I didn't really care at the moment.

I didn't really care about much at the time. I spotted an open window and hopped through it. I was outside. Not where I was supposed to be. I knew this because there was no pretty shrubbery. Or trees. Just mud. It was about to rain. I trotted along side the building and turned a sharp corner. I crashed into something hard.

"What the hell?" A strong voice yelled.

I readied myself for a fight. I crashed Into a man. He had a long thick brade hanging over his left shoulder. A massive two ended spear in his right hand. An odd purple mark on his forehead. He reeked like Graveyard dirt. That must have been why I hadn't smelled him earlier. He had a smirk on his face. His jaw was a strong square.

"Your the one that I want aren't ya? I have to say I thought you would be more pretty." He joked.

I snarled at him. I wasn't in the mood to play with yet another poppas jerk!

He laughed. It was a very Robust sound. Used to make women swoon. I just glared.

"Why don't you just come with me? Things would be a lot easier." He said leaning on his spear.

I scoffed. Nothing was ever easy any more. Plus I was going absolutely nowhere without Mokoto.

"Ok. Have it your way." He shrugged. " Ginkotsu. Just use your net. We need to hurry before someone notices her disappearance." The man waved.

I pricked my ears straight up. Listening to A weird clicking sound. The a loud boom assaulted my ears. Something made of metal wrapped around me. I faught and struggled and hissed and snarled. The man came back over to me. He was chuckling.

"Your not the real Herris anyway. This is the real one." He motioned to his left.

A girl that looked exactly like me stepped forward. An evil smirk on her face. "I can see why Momma and Papa threw you to the humans." She laughed.

I had gone still. What the hell was going on? I was picked up by a man with metal claws. I... I wasn't the Herris... I knew it. They began walking away.

Wait! I yelled. My cat mouth forming the words. Please take care of Mokoto! Please! That is all I ask of you! I yelled struggling.

The girl turned back twords me. A smirk on her lips. "I'll see what I can do." She shrugged. I went limp in defeat.

The man with metal claws slung me over his shoulder. He was joined by six other men. I payed no attention to there snide comments. I was busy. Locking everything away.

My words.

My heart.

My hopes.

My dreams.

Everything.

Kami (Meaning God) only knows how long we walked. I didn't care. I wasn't sure weather I had changed back to my human form. Or if I was still in the cat form. But I was finally thrown into a corner of a damp cave. I just layed there. My back to the men.

"I think you killed her Suikotsu!" One man laughed.

"She ain't dead. Look." There was a slight posse and a rock hit my human back.

I didn't move. I hardly breathed.

"Shit! Did we really kill her! Big Brother is gonna be pist!" The man with the claws yelled.

I was rolled out of the metal thing I was in and held up by my fore arms. My head rolled back. I was completely naked. Aside from my necklace. The thing I changed into must have ripped up my last kimono.

"Oh shit! Oh shit. oh shit. oh shit!" The claw man yelled.

He held his ear to my chest. "I... I think I can hear her heart beat... It's really faint." He mumbled.

"Here. I'll get her to respond." The second voice yelled.

I was gripped by the hair that was between my ears and was wrenched upwards.

I just hung there limply. Not caring that my head was screaming in protest.

"I'm not kidding Jakotsu. I think we killed her..." Claw man mumbled.

"You killed who?" The man with the brade asked walking into the long circular cave.

I was dropped and landed with a thump on the dirt ground.

"No one Big Brother. Did you find Renkotsu yet?" The man with the leggy kimono asked stepping in front of me.

"No. What are you trying to hide Jakotsu?" Braid boy asked.

"Well... This girl... We think she's dead..." Claw man stammered.

It got deathly quiet. "Let me see her." Braid boy commanded.

The two men in front of me stood to the side. Braid boy crouched next to me.

"Hey. Your not dead. Ya she's not dead." He confirmed.

"But i picked her up by her hair! She didn't cry out!" The one called Jakotsu yelled.

"Hmmm..." Braid boy ran the back of his hand over my right cheek. "We have to try more pain full tactics. You two hold her up." He commanded pulling away from me.

I was picked up. My back to brade boy. The familiar sound of a whip uncoiling came to my ears. I let all the air out of my chest. He brought the whip down hard and fast. I just took it. Remained silent. He brought it down again.

"What the fuck? No way!" Braid boy yelled.

"She's been whipped again before. I can hear her letting the air out of her lungs." Claw man said in what sounded like Fascination.

Try to stand her up. Maybe the got sick when we were traveling here." Braid Boy suggested.

The two men put me on my feet and held my shoulders.

"Let her go." The two men released my shoulders and I crumppled to the floor.

I was caught just before my new wounds hit the dirt.

A massive man walked into the cave. He had to crouch so his back wouldn't hit the top of the nine foot tall cave.

"Bankotsu. Let me see her" He said in an oddly gentle voice.

Metal claw man picked me up and took me to the massive man. I fit perfectly in one of his huge hands. He picked me un and looked closely at my body.

"She's been marked." He mumbled deeply.

"What! No she hasn't! Unless it was rape then she has not been marked!" Braid boy yelled.

I just remained limp. My head slumped forward. after a few heated words I was handed to Braid boy and set in a corner. I curled around my self. My arms around my knees.

I didn't pay attention to the seven men talking. I only paid attention to the ugly little man who was edging him self closer and closer to me. Bankotsu who was close enough for me to touch didn't take notice.

The little man had some type of cloth over his face. Red marks visible around his eyes.. He was breathing heavily and was now two or three feet away from me. He slowly moved. Inching closer and closer till he was no further than Bankotsu. He was quietly mumbling to himself. He reached out and his grubby little hand came to rest on my bare thy.

I let out a warning growl. He payed no attention and his hand slid over my butt. I shot forward with a snarl and tackled the little unsuspecting man. He cried out in fear as I kicked him away. He slammed into the wall opposite me and was still.

It was deathly silent as I returned to my Poisson in the corner.

"What the hell did he do to you that made you react like that?" Bankotsu yelled at me.

I remained still. It was his fault. That ugly little troll should learn not to touch people. I thought.

"I think he touched her Big Brother." A man with purple slashes on his face said laughing slightly. He too reeked of grave yard dirt. They all did.

"I-I did not touch her Big Brother! She attacked me!" The little man lied rousing.

I lifted my head, Pined my ears, and glared at the little toad. He reminded me of Jaken.

"Why do I believe her instead of you Mukotsu?" Bankotsu asked leaning closer to me.

"Because she is a naked woman! Any man would belive her!" Mukotsu yelled standing and coming closer to me.

I growled again. He jumped back with a yip. I dropped my head back to my knees.

"Just be happy she didn't bite you Mukotsu! She's poisionious!" The one called Jakotsu said standing and sitting on the other side of me. I payed him no mind.

It was quiet for a long time. I was half asleep when someone started to build a fire. Once the fire was blazing Bankotsu stood.

" I'll go hunting tonight." He said as he walked out.

It was quiet again.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked the one with the purple slash marks on his face.

"Well... She is bonded. Probably to the one she asked the other one to protect. Plus we took her from her rightful mate. I'm willing to bet her soul is all messed up."Jakotsu said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I went ridged and growled softly.

"Oh! Sorry! I must have woken her!" He said pulling away from me.

Suddenly an aching burning pain exploded on my neck. Right where my scar was. I slammed my hand on it and fell to the side. My head landing in Jakotsu's lap. I squirmed in pain.

"What's going on!" Jakotsu yelled. His hands fluttering over me.

"Her twin is trying to sleep with her Mate... Are you sure this was a good Idea? I know we're getting paid... But this is going to kill her. If her twin succeeds ans sleeps with her mate. She will die." Purple slash man said crouching next to me.

Bankotsu suddenly appeared. "Is that true Renkotsu?" He asked leaning over me.

"Yes. But... Were missionaries. Why should we care? Not like she's that important." Bankotsu mumbled.

That pissed me off. I don't really know what happened. But i was punching Bankotsu in the nose and streaking out of the little cave. I was running on baser instincts. And moving so fast I'm sure anyone I passed in the night time air saw nothing.

I followed the half washed away sent back to my palace. It had rained earlier. I was caked with mud.

I wasted no time in jumping over the high wall and in the closest open window. My mark was on fire. It felt like poisons were spreading through my body. I was right next to my room. Akuma was leaning on the wall next to my door. A disgusted look on his face.

His head had jerked up and he was looking up at me wide eyed. "I knew it wasn't true! I knew that bitch wasn't you!" He yelled embracing me.

I shoved away from him and slammed the door open and glared at the scene in front of me.

Sesshomaru was trying to keep the imposter me away from him. The imposter me was half naked and clinging to Sesshomaru's neck. They were both frozen and looking wide eyed at me.

I let out a snarl and flew across the room. Slamming into the imposter. The imposter let out a shriek and tried to get away from me. I clawed at her bare chest and arms. Hissing the whole time.

I was pulled off the imposter by Sesshomaru. He threw me across the room. I crashed into the wall and left a dent in the marble.

Blood started to poor down my face. I stood and ripped my hair to one side. Showing him my mark.

He was running toward me but froze when he saw the mark.

"C-chinmoku?..." He asked. I hissed at him. He was nothing to me. He should call me My Lady! I thought.

He looked like I had smacked him. "But!... She looks and smells just like you!" He argued. I growled and pointed out the door. My head felt like it was about to fall off.

The imposter started to rouse. She was up and clinging to Sesshomaru. Crying about how hurt she was. I pinned my ears as Sesshomaru shoved the girl away.

"Get! Out!" He screamed at the girl.

She drew back and dropped her 'poor me" demior. "I will be back you little whore!" She shrieked running out.

I crumpled to the ground. My head hurting. I was scooped up. Sesshomaru started to whisper in my ear. I shoved away from him snarling.

Where is Mokoto. What did that bitch do with him! I shrieked stumbling around.

"He's fine. Akuma protected him from her." Sesshomaru said coming toward me.

I hissed. Stay away from me! What kind of man can't tell the difference between his Mate and another! Akuma!

I yelled as I hit the ground again. Akuma picked me up.

"It's OK. I'm here." He whispered.

Mokoto? I mumbled grabbing my head. Trying to keep it from popping off.

"He's fine. He's OK. Let's get you to Kenkō. (Meaning health)"

No! I'm fine! Bring me to Mokoto! I commanded shoving out of his grip again.

I fell back on my bed. And get him out of here! I never ever want to see his face again! Send me back to the school! Send me back to my village! No! First bring me Mokoto! I yelled. It came out as a mumble though. I curled around the warm soft pillows and passed out.


	7. Cake batter and a deal

Something was wrong with Chinmoku. Not kinda wrong. Very wrong. She had returned after her little transformation fiasco. Looking no worse for wear.

I had thanked her for saving Rin's life. She just scoffed and thought nothing of it.

That was only the first thing. All through out the day. She wouldn't leave me alone. And when ever Mokoto was near she would hiss and spit at him. Finally around noon, She tried killing him. Akuma protected the boy by distracting her.

She also smelled funny. Like she was pure again. But that was impossible and no matter how I tried, She would not show me her mark.

She was mean and snapped at everyone who passed. and she demanded everyone call her My Lady.

I was getting very irritated with her as the day neared it's end.

I had finally escaped her when I went to change. But as soon as I was in a pair of Haroie She summoned me to her room. I almost growled. But went to her room anyway.

When I entered My Youki purred in excitement. She was topless and running toward me. She attached her self to my chest before I could react.

She rained kisses over my neck and cheeks.

Uh... Sweetheart... Maybe we should let you recover from yesterday. I said trying to pull her off of me.

"Nonsense. I feel fine. Plus i don't think I'm with child yet." She whispered husk-lie.

At the thought of her, Belly swelling with my pups, Made my Youki flare.

But before I could do anything. The door flew open and what I was made me freeze.

A naked... Chinmoku? Stood ears pinned. She snarled and with a flash of white. The half clothed Chinmoku was ripped from my arms. The two appeared across the room. Naked Chinmoku slashing at half clothed Chinmokus chest. Hissing and growling the whole time.

Before I realized what I was doing I had grabbed Naked Chinmoku by the hair and threw her across the chamber into the opposite wall.

She landed on her feet. Blood poring out of a wound along her hairline. I was about to finish her off but she stood tall and pulled her hair to the side.

My mark lay snugly on her shoulder. An irritated red because of what I was doing with the other girl. I had completely frozen.

C-chinmoku? I questioned.

She hissed at me. Baring fangs that dripped with poisons. Her face full of hate.

But... She looks and smells just like you! I defended myself.

She growled deep in her chest. Warning me if I didn't get out of her Chambers she would attack me personally. Something slammed into me. I was vaguely aware that it was the other Neko. I yelled something at her and she was gone.

My Mate hit the ground. I scooped her up and snuggled her

It's OK. Everything will be OK. I said more to myself than her.

She snarled and shoved out of my arms "Stay away from me! What kind of man can't tell the difference between his Mate and another! Akuma!" She shrieked crashing to the ground.

Her guard picked her up. Whispering something to her.

"Mokoto?" She grabbed her head. Hands smearing with blood.

Her guard whispered something again.

"No! I'm fine! Bring me to Mokoto!" She mumbled. Her voice was going out slightly. She shoved out of Akumas grip. Obviously not wanting to be touched.

She fell on her bed safely. "And get him out of here! I never ever want to see his face again! Send me back to the school! Send me back to my village! No! First bring me Mokoto!" She whispered curling around the pillows on her bed and passing out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. It seams everyone but you knew that was not Chinmoku. I will not be letting you harm her any longer. Be prepared because I will make your life hell if you harm her once more." Akuma threatened turning toward me.

I glared at him. You dare threaten me! I'll have you be-headed! I snarled.

He laughed bitterly as he gathered my Mate against his chest. "And cause her more grief? Make her hate you even more than she does now? Fine. Be my guest. You don't seam to understand that after this whole fiasco. She will probably never want to see you. I know I wouldn't. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be going." He shouldered me out of his way as the truth of his words sunk into my skull.

He was absolutely correct. I could not harm Akuma in anyway. He was also correct that I had damaged Chinmoku and my relationship beyond repair. I was about to kill my Mate. without a second thought. And even worse Chinmoku is about to go into heat. Perfect time for getting her with child. And I mucked it all up.

I fell face first into Chinmokus' slightly bloody sheets. I rolled up in them. Saturating myself in her sent. I have not feat so helpless in at least a century. I had no idea what to do. I fealtike a child, Hiding in his mothers bed to escape the thunder of a storm.

It was sometime later that I fell into a troubled sleep. Having a fuzzy dream of some distant memory. I couldn't remember it when I awoke to the piercing silence of midday.

No one had bothered to wake me. This was a bad sign. It either meant there was a war meeting called. Which is a possibility. Or My court has found out what I did yesterday. And they have lost a great deal of respect for me. I prayed it was the first one. I quickly got out of bed and didn't bother with a shirt. I jogged down the hallway. Seeing no one. I burst into an empty war room.

Uttering a fowl curse that ran along the lines of dung I trotted down the hall toward the kitchens. Sighing when I burst inside to see the kitchen bustling with activity. Chinmoku was in the center of the giant room. elbow deep in some type of batter.

"Ah! My Lord! Sorry no one woak you! Chinmoku said you had a hard night and commanded to let you sleep." Kurīmuierō the rabbit demon said rushing past me with a tray full of biscuits.

"You best put a shirt on My Lord. Your liable to get burnt." Sukotto( Meaning Scott) said from a hot pan.

Sukotto was a plump little elemental from Scotland. Her fiery red hair was cut in a short bob as to not catch it on fire. She was always in the kitchen.

I will be fine. What is going on? Why is everyone cooking? Laughter filled the room.

"It's the middle of the month My Lord! were getting new supply's today!" Appuruburanchi said whipping batter off of Chinmoku's face.

My Mate smiled delightedly at me and got out of her batter bowl. She trotted up to me and held her fingers up.

"Would you like some? Apple tough me how to make it. It's for cakes." She smiled.

I arched a brow. But not wanting to miss out on this opportunity. I gently grabbed her wrist and licked her fingers clean of a sweet thick batter.

Out of respect. No one but the bravest of demons watched our embrace. I still had no idea why she was letting me touch her in such intamint ways. Perhaps she didn't want to let everyone know of what I had done yesterday.

That had to be it. She was protecting me from loosing my respect. Even though she probably hated from me to touch her. how endless was her love and care?

"Wonderful isn't it? I made this batch all by my self!" She declared laughing lightly.

Shivers ran up my spine at the gentle bell like noise. Yes it is wonderful. I need to talk to you in privet. Please come to my chambers with me?

I felt completely ridiculous having to ask her to follow me.

"Of core My Lord. Just let me get washed up." She smiled. But I didn't miss the way her body started to tremble.

I cannot scare her that much! I love her! Why can can she not see this! She gently pushed away from me and ran to a water basin to rinse off.

When she was again standing by my side I turned and walked out of the busy kitchen. As soon as we made it in the hall I grabbed her waist and pulled her firmly against my side. She made on move to struggle out of my grip so I took this as an OK.

So how are you feeling? I started.

"Fine My Lord." She ended.

Please call me Sesshomaru. I said slowing slightly.

She came to a full stop. Looking around to make sure no one was around before opening her mouth. "I would rather not My Lord. I'm tired of trying to trust you. And having that blow up in my face. I have decided to be the best Mate there ever was in public. But in privet I do not intend to see you. I really must be getting back to the kitchens. My Lord." She stayed. Eyes flashing with anger.

I drew back slightly glaring. How can I fix this? I growled. Infuriated at myself. How could I have let this happen?

"You..., A sly look came over her face. "I'll forgive you. If you can please and make happy only one person. But I get to choose the person! " She said in a monotone.

I was ecstatic! And agreed as soon as she got the words from her mouth. Yes! I will please whoever you with!So long as you will forgive me! I said stepping toward her.

She retreated a step but she smirked." Ok. You must please Akuma. And I will forgive you." With that she turned on a perfect heel and went back to the kitchens.


	8. The most unwelcome Wolf Prince

Sorry I didn't post for so long! PLEASE REVIES! I ONLY HAVE THREE!

My face paled. She hated me. Really truly hated me. I almost hung my head in defeat. But instead of that I turned and returned to my quarters.

I let my servants dress me in my favorite white Kimono. I did not bother with any type of weapon.

It was a while later that I found Akuma sitting and talking with Chinmokus human. They were in the art room. Waiting for the old teacher that I had forgotten the name of. They both glared at me when they saw me. I did not let this faze me. Akuma I need to make my Mate happy. I stated clearly.

They both scoffed. "Now you've come to your senses My Lord?" Akuma growled

I ignored his rudeness and sat on a bright blue silk mat next to the Human. I believe his name was Mokoto. Even for a human he was reasonably good looking. Blond shaggy hair that reached piercing green eyes. He was fairly tall. Reached at least my shoulder. And he could no doubt protect himself as well another. For some reason I was glad My Mate was bonded to this human.

Akuma was a completely different story. He was just as tall as I was. (6"7') Much thicker Around than I was. He was all muscle. His hair was obsidian black and cropped short. His eyes were a bright yellow and made most meet his eyes. Almost all feared him. He killed all who threatened what he cared for. And at the moment. I was threatening Chinmokus happiness. And there was no doubt in my mind that he cared for, if not loved,Chinmoku.

I have angered my Mate. She told me if I made you happy she would forgive me. Is there anything you wish of me. Aside from leaving Chinmoku alone. I forced out. I hated this feeling.

Akuma scoffed. "I doubt you you can please her even if I liked you. She speaks in her sleep you know. Her dreams are usually nightmares. And most are of you. But last night. She was silent. I kept having to check on her to make sure she was alive. After her cut was healed she was so still Even Mokoto was worried for her." Akuma growled.

He was trying to make me feel bad. And It was working. He knew so much about My Mate that I had no clue about. What else did he know? I let him rant. He was breathing heavy and clenching his fists when he was done.

I deserve this. I stated. But no matter how much you hate me. Or how much she dose not want to be near me. I care for her. And I'm willing to do anything to make her feel the same. I growled lightly to punctuate my feelings.

It was quiet. "Akuma... I think he means it..." The Human whispered. I sighed loudly at the humans understanding.

"I don't care Mokoto. He has raped her,Threatened to kill her,Let her get kidnapped. He does not need Chinmoku's forgiveness." Akuma growled.

"Akuma. Your being unreasonable. He wishes to atone for his actions. At the school if any of the kids got in a fight. Yourochie-sama would make the two spend time together. All ended up being the best team in battles." The human defended.

It was quiet again. The tension between Akuma and I was growing thick. Our Youki were battling in the air above us. I was surprised the Human could just sit there and still breath. Most humans would be gasping for air. I would look deeper into this fact later.

"Fine. But so help me Sesshomaru. If you make her un-happy. In any way whatsoever. I will never let you see her ever again. I promises on my inner beast." Akuma growled.

Happiness ran through me. What is it you wish me to do? I asked trying to keep my voice in a monotone.

"I want you with her all the time. Get to know her. Know her fears. Likes and dislikes. Give her what she wants. I will be traveling to Mokoto's school And I will talk to Yourochie. Mokoto will be coming with me. You have a week to her by yourself. If she tells me anything that displeased her... You have been warned Sesshomaru. " Akuma said standing.

"She want's to like you. She really does. But She's scared of you. If I were you. I would let her see my more gentle side. Have a nice week My Lord. I hope all goes well. Tell Rin I said goodbye." The human smiled at me.

I liked that boy. Even if he was a Human. He had a good heart and he was... He could sit in a room full of Youki aura and not even blink. I really must look into that boy.

I stood and almost ran to the kitchens. It was almost empty now. The only demons in the large cluttered room was Apple and Chinmoku. They were conversing quietly.

Once Chinmoku saw me she broke into a smile. "My Lord! Did you hear? Mokoto and Akuma have been summoned to The academy! I wonder what for?" Chinmoku said trotting up to me.

I have heard. I also must talk to you about our little agreement this morning. Akuma said that he wished me to spend time with you while he was gone. I said grabbing her hand.

Her face fell slightly. Her ears mimicked the movement. "Oh... Very well My Lord. Just let me..." She turned to see Apple glaring at her.

"Non-scene. I'm sick of you cleaning everything before I can. Get out of the kitchens and go enjoy yourself." The little earth elemental snapped.

Chinmoku's ears layed flat. At that moment she looked so cute and childish. Like Rin after a scolding. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok. Fine." She pouted as she turned and stopped next to me. I nodded gratefully to Apple.

Grabbing Chinmoku's hand I lead her out the door and down the hall in silence. I was content just having her by my side. Her little hand fit perfectly in mine. I started to wonder if our bodies would fit perfectly together as well. That night in her room was to strained.

"My Lord? Where are you taking me?" Chinmoku asked. She sounded slightly displeased. But more scared.

I'm not really sure. Where would you like to go? What do you want to do today? I asked looking back at her. She had a very confused look on her face.

"What would... I like to do? I... I don't understand..." She said sounding very confused.

I want to hear about what happened yesterday. Would you like to go outside to the gardens? It may be a bit cold. I smiled at her. Hoping if I took a different approach to getting to know her she would feel safer.

She arched a brow. "The... Gardens..." She trailed off. I smiled at her.

Ok. What ever you want. I turned toward my room and pulled her inside. She grew still. I didn't acknowledge this and pulled her out into my own gardens.

These are my private gardens. This garden has all my favorite plants in it. I love flowers. I said looking at the morning sun inside my garden. It was truly beautiful. And I was telling her the truth. I didn't want to lie to her anymore.

The weather was nice for the fall day. But rain was not far off. I could smell it on the wind.

"I... I have always... Liked willow trees..." She mumbled. I smiled down at her.

She was trying to trust me. She must understand that this is what Akuma wanted. And she obviously did not want to displease Akuma.

Really? When I was younger. My Mother would always get mad because I would always climb them. Those are really my best childhood memories. I said releasing her hand and sitting in a spot of sun.

She stood awkwardly. Not really knowing what to do. I smiled at her. You may sit if you wish.

She slowly nodded and sat next to me. Keeping at least six inches of space between us.

"I liked to swim... But I hardly ever got to do it." She mumbled. Folding her hands inside her light pink Kimono. Her Obi was a creamy orange. Her hair pulled back from her face by chopsticks. Her cheeks needed no rouge. She was neutrally blushing. Her eyes had light pink dust on them. It matched to color of her Kimono. She was beautiful.

"Why did you not get to swim much? I questioned. I knew she didn't want to talk about it but I felt that I needed to know.

She shuffled slightly. "Well... I was always doing things for the villagers... I would try to go at night. But I would always be so tired..." She sighed a far off look seeping into her eyes.

Now was my chance to learn about her. What did you do for the villagers? I questioned.

"Build things. Go hunting for the sick or elderly. Watch over the village when the high priestess would travel. Be everyone's stool. Most of the boys liked to throw things at me. I always had the tendency to bruise easy." She mumbled. She was so deep in her thoughts There was no stopping her from talking now.

"In my village no one really ever said thank you. It was always Do this and do that. I can remember this boy. He looked a lot like Akuma. He was told to build a shed. And instead of doing it himself. He came and got me during one of my swimming times. He was really the only boy to see me naked. Other than you of coarse." She added after an after thought.

"But I wasn't really mad. I didn't really care that he saw me. Just that he saw my scars. I still have them you know. It looks like they are gone but I can still feel them. They hurt me everyday. Every minute. Every second... Have you ever been whipped?" She questioned.

This question surprised me. No. I shook my head as she looked at me not seeing me but looking through me. I have never been whipped. What is it like? I asked turning twords her.

"It's hard to explain... Wet whips hurt a lot."She moved so I could see the bottom of her feet. Long thin scars criss crossed on the bottom of her feet. Feet don't heal. Even on a demon. "Papa did this to me when I was ten or eleven. It hasn't gone away." She sat still again. Silent.

Even when she was silent she still told a story. A story of her being just a baby. And being not wanted. Hated. She was still just a baby! In demon years she would still have been aloud to sleep with her siblings in the pups chamber. She would never be left alone. But now that I was thinking about this. She was the size and shape of a fourteen year old girl. But she had been missing for well over two hundred years.

That's it! She was put somewhere to hide her. She was really three or four hundred years old. She just couldn't remember growing!

I shook my head at the absurd thought. That couldn't be true. She had to have put off aging. Not consciously. Her body must have done it. Protecting herself from the unwanted attentions of Humans. She adapted to her surroundings. So if I just gave her a while. Her body would resume her normal aging process.

"My Lord... I hope you do not mind my asking this... But what are you thinking about?" Chinmoku's voice broke through my thoughts.

I smiled at her. She was at least trying to get to know me. This made me happy. I was just thinking why you looked so young. What I was thinking was that your body put off aging. You see when a Demon is first born they age rapidly. For every one year they are alive they age an extra three. Once they hit about seventeen years of age they stop aging completely. Not aging for millions of years. Then when it's there time to pass the years catch up with them rapidly.

She was looking at me with wide ice blue eyes. Ears at attention twitching when my voice would get to loud or to soft. She was absorbing my words. Obviously wanting to learn. I laughed and smiled at her.

She drew back slightly and blushed. "Is there something on my face My Lord?" She asked rubbing her right cheek.

No. No. You look beautiful. I was just laughing because you look like you love to learn. She looked slightly surprised. Like she was amazed that I had noticed this.

"I do love to learn. Learning was one of my better things at my village. The High Priestess used to teach me about anything she could. But it was mostly about herbs and fighting. She used to say I had a wonderful Archery figure. I think I'm OK with a bow." She said raising her arms like she was holding a bow.

She did have a wonderful archery figure. But her hips were good child birthing hips. Her figure was beautiful. Would you like to continue to train with a bow? I asked.

She looked shocked. "No. I don't want to. The last time I trained I was at Yourochie's school. I don't want to fight any more." She mumbled looking away from me.

I nodded my head thoughtfully. Have you given any thought to war? I questioned scooting closer to her.

She shook her head no. "I have not. But Akuma has told me the North house wants your lands. And you do not want to give them up." She smiled bitterly.

I nodded. You are correct. The house of the North is not really a House. But a pack of wolf demons. They have hunted all the prey off of their lands and now they want my lands. They are willing to start a war over it. What do you think?

I was asking this question because Maybe she would not need to be trained for combat. Maybe she was a negotiator.

"I do not think their needs to be a war over something as stupid as lands. Do you think it has ever occurred to the wolves that if they lightened up on hunting. Prey would replenish itself in hardly a month? But I think if it was needed you could let the wolves hunt on the very edge of your lands. Just until the prey on their lands reguniviated itself." She said quietly.

She spoke with careful words. Knowing if I did not like her idea I could get angry at her. But what she was saying was very sensible. If I let the wolves hunt on my grounds for a short while. Then that would relieve the war.

I smiled at her to let her know I liked it. She sighed in relief. That's a wonderful idea. Would you like to present your idea to the Prince of the North? He is going to be coming at dinner tonight.

Her eyes grew wide. "No My Lord. It's not my place." She panicked waving her hands.

As Lady of my house you must attend anyway. What would it hurt if you suggested your idea to him at diner? If you wish you may retire with the men after diner to my study and suggest it then.

She thought it over for a second. "If that is what you wish. I will do it after diner." She mumbled.

I nodded and looked out over my garden. Sitting in a comfortable silence. And yet again Chinmoku told a story. She reached up with her hands and pulled the chop sticks out of her hair. It cascaded down in beautiful waves. She shook it out. Sending her sent into the air.

Her sent was amazing. Almost a mint smell. But under that was the sent of cinnamon. Telling all who caught it that she was dangerous and knew how to handle herself.

The pulled her hair back up in a pony tail. Sighing from the afternoon sun. She folded her hands again. Her movements were extremely graceful. She moved slowly. But knew where she wanted her movements to go. It was almost like she was dancing.

Jaken's sent filled my nose. Chinmoku must have smelt him as well cause she pinned her ears and a light growl slipped from her throat. She really did not like the toad.

"My Lord what is the point of spending time with this child?"Jaken asked as his little body came to rest in the three inch gap between Chinmoku and I.

I glared at the imp. What do you want? I almost growled. He looked slightly taken back.

"I just wanted to make sure this child was not being a bother to you My Lord." The imp defended himself.

I glanced at Chinmoku. She wasn't looking at Jaken. Her ears no longer pinned. She was watching a small finch flit from branch to branch on my willow tree. Her ice blue eyes never loosing focus. I think that is what I liked about her. She never lost focus of the light. Even when she was being called a child she found something better to do than pout.

"Are you listening My Lord?"Jaken's voice screeched. I wanted to throttle him!

Was there any anther reason you have decided to ruin my afternoon? I glared at him. He sputtered.

"All I wanted was to be sure of your well being! And to say that Akuma and the Human have arrived at the school." He shrieked.

"His name is Mokoto. Not Human." Chinmoku stated turning to look Jaken full in the face.

I smiled at her respect for the human. Even when He was not around She still spoke highly of him.

Jaken glared at her. "I do not care what a filthy Humans name is You disobedient child!" Jaken yelled at her.

She hissed at him. Warning him to leave. But Jaken just scoffed at the noise. She looked questioningly at me. Asking if she could handle the situation herself. I nodded. Wanting to see what she would do. Would she react violently? Or would she be kind toward his cruel words.

"I am definitely not disobedient. If anything I am just the same as you. Now I will leave you alone if you leave me alone. Please see yourself out." She stated politely. She even smiled at him.

Jaken looked somewhat awed at her smile. But that didn't last long. With a huff he scurried away. She glared after him.

Sorry about him. He doesn't like it when people get close to me. He acted the same way toward Rin. But you just need to kick some scene into him. That's all. I smiled at her.

"No. No. Understandable. He has probably been with you for most of his life. I'm sure I would be the same way." She mumbled watching the birds again.

I nodded. Do you like birds? I asked after a quite muniut or two. She nodded.

"Birds are very... Odd creatures. They can fly and yet they walk. That's What one of the girls in my village always said ." She mumbled.

We again lapsed into a silence that was warm and comfortable. She yawned and stretched slightly. "The weather is nice today. But I like the rain better. What about you?" She questioned.

I broke into a smile. She wanted to learn about me as much as I wanted to learn about her. I like the snow. I don't really know why. But I just like it. I said smiling gently at her.

She returned the smile. Suddenly her smile faltered. She drew back from me slightly. I frowned. What? What is wrong? I asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Someone is coming. That's all." She smiled gently as she folded her hands once more.

She was correct. The door to my chambers burst open to revile a fox demon. She was just a kit. "My Lord! The Wolf Prince has arrived! He want's to meet with you! She yelled bowing.

"Ah! Hana! (Meaning Flower) How is your Mother?"Chinmoku asked the Fox Kit.

"Much better Chinmoku. Thank you. I must be off My Lord." I waved a hand to dismiss her. The kit ran out.

I stood just as Chinmoku did. Would you like to join me in meeting the prince? I asked her.

After a second of thought she nodded. I smiled and offer her my arm. I prayed she take it. She faltered for a moment but took it anyway. Her little hand at the crook of my elbow. Her other grabbing my forearm. And like this we started out the door and down the hall.

We walked the halls quietly. But once she reached the main corridor noise assaulted my ears. It appeared one of the servants had gotten in the princes way. And his guard was now yelling at the elderly elemental. A female none the less!

Chinmoku's grip on my arm tightened. I glanced down at her. She was glaring at the Wolf guard. And he was at least three times her size. She then looked at me wide eyed. I smiled and let go of her. Motioning for her to handle the situation.

With a firm nod she glided forward. Stoping at the guards right. "Excuse me? What seams to be the problem?" She asked quietly.

The guard whirled on her. "This old wretch has gotten in the way Wench! That is what is going on! You should have put this one down LONG ago!" The Guard yelled.

Chinmoku just kept her polite smile on her face. "I understand. But Would you please not talk in such a way to her. She Is your elder."Chinmoku turned to the elemental and sent her on her way.

The Guard became furious. "Just Who do you think you are! That old Bat needs to be taught a lesson!" The guard thundered.

Chinmoku dropped her smile. "Is that any way to enter a palace that is not your own? You have greatly disrespected that woman. Do not do it again please. Or I shale have to get my mate involved. She said nicely. Her threat rung through her tones.

I smiled at her calling me her Mate. It made me happy. The guard looked stunned for a moment. "What did you just say to me! Your lucky My Lord is not here or he would have thrown a lowly peasant against a wall for hearing you talk in such a way!" He bellowed.

"That may be. But You are In My Lords castle. You will respect his rules and his servants. And please believe me. I am the one you want angry with you." And with that she started twords me. A smile on her lips.

You handled that well. I'm proud of you. I said smiling at her. She nodded her head and blushed. I laughed and started toward the fuming guard. Chinmoku a foot or so behind me.

Hello. I'm Lord Of The West. I said stopping in front of the guard. He looked slightly surprised.

"Good evening My Lord. My Prince has retired to the room you have given him to wash up." He said taking a knee.

Arise. I commanded. It was then he saw that Chinmoku was still in the room. He glared. "My Lord. I hope you do not think I'm being rude. But you really must keep more rein on your servants. That one has just spoken out of turn toward me." He growled.

I chuckled softly. In to good of a mood to care about what he said. She is entitled to speak out of turn. And she is most definitely not a servant! I laughed again.

"Oh? Then a concubine? Odd seeing one dressed so nicely."The guard laughed.

No. Let me introduce you. I grabbed Chinmoku's hand. This is My Mate Chinmoku. Lady Of The West. I said smiling at her.

The guard panicked. "Oh! My Lady! I had no idea!" The guard took a knee.

"If you do not mind My Lord. I'm going to retire to my chambers" Chinmoku said smiling at me.

I nodded. I'll come fetch you before diner. I said letting go of her hand. She nodded and walked away.


	9. Pain is gone

I felt weird as I started back to my chambers. Sesshomaru was being gentle and sharing personal memories with me. I still felt like I could not trust him. But I was trying. Akuma would be proud of me. I stepped into my chambers and let out a sigh.

Apple? Are you in here? I called as I undid my hair. No one answered. I suddenly felt lonely. I missed Mokoto and Akuma terribly. I shook out my hair and started toward my bathing chambers. But there was someone knocking on my door.

I turned and slid the door open. An unfamiliar man stood at the door. He was very handsome and had beautiful gray colored hair. It was pulled back in a high pony tail. His eyes were a stoney gray. His face all sharp angles. He wore a tunic of brown fur. And some type of skirt on his legs.

"Sorry to bother you Miss. But I seamed to have lost my way. I really have no idea where I am. Would you mind sending me in the right direction?" He asked politely.

Oh! Yes of course! But I hardly know my way around this place myself. If you will just wait one moment I will call someone to help you. I smiled gently. This must be the wolf Prince.

I turned to go to my bell pull but he followed. I stopped for a second. But decided to shrug it off. I walked over to my bed and tugged on the thick rope that would call Apple.

How was your journey here My Lord? I asked turning around. The prince was near the door. He slid it closed. My heart beat picked up. I felt scared.

"It was long. But worth it. What is your name Woman?" The wolf asked. He started twords me.

I stood my ground. Chinmoku My Lord. Lady of the West. I said proudly. His steps faltered for a second. But he shrugged and continued toward me.

"Is that so? That Dog Lord has no right to have something so beautiful under his arm." He said stopping a foot or so away form me.

I pinned my ears. I thank you for the complement. But please do not try anything. I said trying to walk past him. He blocked my way.

"You do not seam to understand. I am the Prince of the Northern Lands. I get what I want when I want it!" He grabbed my forearm with bruising strength.

I tried to jerk away. You do not understand. I am trying to prevent a war! Not start one! Release me this instant! My Chambermaid will be along shortly! I hissed at the man.

He laughed bitterly. "This palace is huge. It will take a long while for anyone to show up." He shook me harshly.

My head snapped back and forth three times. My head ached. With a yowl I cuffed the man on the side of the head and when he released me I ran to the door. I could hear Sesshomaru outside. His deep voice coming toward my door.

My door slid open and Sesshomaru appeared. I threw myself around his middle. Something wet covering my face.

"Chinmoku? What's wrong? Are you all rite?" He asked hugging me back.

I nodded and took in his familiar sent. I let him hold me. Let him comfort me. It felt nice.

"Oh! Your the Lord of this castle! Your Lady was just calling me a servant. I can't find my chambers." The Wolf laughed. I could hear the threat in his voice if I told Sesshomaru what he did.

" Really? If that was all that was going on. Why would my Mate be crying?" Sesshomaru's Voice grew deathly quiet.

I pulled away from him slightly. No. No. It's nothing. Please show The Prince to his chambers. I need a bath. I said smiling. Sesshomaru arched a brow at me.

"Very well. I will send Apple soon. Please come with me." He said as he gently hugged me. I slowly hugged him back.

And they both walked away. I silently closed The door and rested my head on it. I was such a coward. I ran from one monster to another. I hated the way I felt. I felt weak. Like I could not handle myself. I sighed loudly.

I wasn't sleeping well. I felt ill. My head ached and My skin felt warm. I walked into my bathing chambers and got in the cold water. Not wanting to wait for Apple to warm it up.

I sunk all the way under. Enjoying the silence. To day in the kitchens it had been to loud. So many demons chattering and gossiping I could barely think. I sat up for a breath.

I looked around the empty room. I missed Akuma and Mokoto terribly. But they had been summoned to the academy. Yourochie more than likely wanted Mokoto back. To bad for him that I would be keeping Mokoto. Akuma would be sure to bring him back.

I let all the air out of my chest in a loud groan. Why was it so boring without Akuma to tell me how to be a proper Lady? Not that Apple didn't stress the fact enough.

I layed my head back on the white marble floors. Staring up at the ceiling. I was about to go into heat. How would Sesshomaru react? Strong and forceful like he had before? Or would he leave me alone? I hoped for the second one.

It's not that Sesshomaru wasn't handsome. He was a beautiful man. He was strong and cared for what he loved. And at the moment. It seamed he loved me. But I'm sure tomorrow or the next day I would anger him in some way. And he would lash out at me.

I was prepared for this. I knew to expect this from him. He was a man who liked to cause trouble for others. Not huge trouble. Just enough to make the one under his thumb feel helpless and alone.

I didn't feel helpless and alone at the moment. For I knew that Akuma and Mokoto would be returning in six days time. I knew as soon as Akuma got back he would want to be as close to me as possible. Just before he left he told me he was having his older Brother take his place for the week.

I couldn't quiet recall the name. But Akuma had said that He was just the same as himself. I felt somewhat comforted by this. At least I would have someone to talk to during my bath. I laughed at this thought. How dependent on others I had become!

Suddenly there was a knock on my bathing chamber doors. Come in I called without thinking. The door slid open as I sat up to see who it was. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. Eyes cast downward.

"May I sit with you?" He asked quietly. I covered my chest and blushed.

Of course! There is a screen right there. I nodded my head to the right. He turned and disappeared behind Mokoto and Akuma's screen.

It was quiet for a long while. I relaxed my position and sunk deeper into the water.

"What happened yesterday?" His voice asked gently. I jumped slightly. His whisper was even loud.

I was abducted by seven men. I stated. They all reeked of graveyard dirt. He made a noise that I took as continue with your story.

Well. They carried me to a cave in some type of mettle thing. There was Jakotsu. He was odd. His kimono was purple and green. It left his legs uncovered.

Next was Suiekotsu. He had long metal claws. And he was not gentle. He was in fact very rough. And had enough strength to throw me about like I weighed nothing.

Next was Ginkotsu. I do not think he was a human. His body was made of metal. And he was able to firer things from his body. He was the one that trapped me in the mettle thing.

Next comes Kyoukotsu. He was huge. At least nine feet tall. I think he was the most gentle Of the group. He had a gentle voice.

Mukotsu was a disgusting little toad that had no respect for personal space. He was short and very ugly. I didn't even want him near me.

And last. That I know the name of. Is Bankotsu. He reminded me of you. He was the leader of the group. And he was the one that whipped me. But he didn't want any of the other men near me. He only let Jakotsu sit next to me.

"These men are called The Band of Seven. They are killers." Sesshmoru said gently.

Well they weren't all that bad. They left me alone. I was tired anyway. I slept a little. I said stretching. My lower back needed to have the knots worked out of it.

"Tell me what happened earlier. With the Prince. What did he do to you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Nothing. I kind of panicked when no one was with him to show him around. And I was afraid that you would have been angry that we were alone in my room together. I don't want you to be mad at me any more. I stuck as close to the truth as much as possible.

"He is not a good man Chinmoku. Please stay close to me while he is here. He has already tried to get Apple in his bed. I had to send the poor demon to rest for the day." He said in a pleading tone.

Ok. I said after a second. He was right about the Prince. He was dangerous because he wouldn't mind starting a war. I got out of the water and grabbed a drying cloth. I started to dry myself.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to go to diner?" Sesshomaru asked stepping from behind the screen.

I had wrapped the cloth around my body already. I feel fine. My stomach hurts a little. But that is to be expected. I would like to go to diner and the meeting after if that is alright. I said smiling up at him. He was a foot or so away.

"Of course you can. And you are to go into heat soon. Your stomach is going to be sore." He said laughing lightly.

I smiled as I walked past him. I walked into my closet and grabbed a blue and white Kimono. He stayed in the bathroom. I dropped the towel and slipped on the kimono.

I was just having troubles tying my blue Obi when Sesshomaru's hands took the cloth.

"You looked like you needed help." He chuckled. He tied the Obi in a near perfect bow in the back.

Thank you I said softly. I started to braid my hair. It was starting to get way to long. I needed a hair cut.

"Well. Let's get going. Shale we?" He asked as he offered me his arm.

I took it slowly and let Him lead my from the room. My braid was tied with a blue ribbon.

"Just stay close to me and I wont let him nor his guard near you. They seam to not respect women very much. I do not know how he will handle you joining the men after diner. But I will take care of that. So don't worry. Ok?" He asked smiling down at me.

I only nodded. We walked into the dining hall. It was filled with nicely dressed demons. Some must have come with the Prince. Because I didn't recognize some of them. They were also dressed oddly. Wearing thin see through satin and veils over there faces.

Sesshomaru pulled me toward Apple. I grinned and let go of his arm and trotted to her side. Hello my friend! Where have you been all day? Did that Prince do something to you? I questioned.

"Chinmoku! Calm down! I'm just fine. The Prince is a pampas basterd yes. But I'm OK. I'm sorry to have made you worry." Apple said embracing me.

I let myself be hugged. She was OK. There was nothing to worry about. I detached myself from her and smiled. I spent the entire day with Sesshomaru today. It was... Nice. I said softly. Only she could hear. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that you have forgiven him. Now you can take your place by his side as Lady of the West. Bare him some pups!" Apple laughed.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had yet to forgive him. I was just doing this to make everyone happy. What is the point of tons of people being unhappy. Just so I could be happy?

A weight on my lower back made me look up. It was one of the women The Prince had brought with him. She was extremely beautiful. Long raven hair and cold green eyes. A perfect tattoo that swirled off of her left eye down onto her cheek. The clothes she wore were purple and light pink.

"You must be one of the Dog Lords concubines. What is he like?" She giggled. Her voice sounded like it was used to lure men to her bed.

I didn't like her. And what was a concubine? Sorry Miss. But I know not of what you speak. But I must return to My Mate. I didn't want to be near this woman. I quickly strode to Sesshomaru's side. He was in a deep conversation with Arekkusu, The gardener.

I waited by his side quietly. He unconsciously grabbed my right hand. I let him hold it. He seamed mad at Arekkusu. Talking so quietly. I couldn't hear. But with his other hand he was motioning in a mad manner.

I was glad no one I didn't know came to bother me. Weather it was because of Sesshomaru or because they could smell that I was about to go into heat. I did not know. But I was still glad.

"So. Your the Dog Lords Mate!" Her voice mad me jump. It was the same one from before. I wanted to growl.

I am. My name is Chinmoku. I stated with a polite smile at the woman. I really didn't want her near me. She gave me a bad feeling. She smiled and nodded.

"You look really young. How old are you?" She asked crossing her arms over he light pink satin top. It left her mid rift uncovered.

I'm fourteen. I stated shortly. I wanted to lash out at this woman. She was leering at Sesshomaru. Almost drooling. But I kept my face free of emotion.

"Only fourteen? Hmm... I don't think you can please him properly." She suddenly shoved me out of the way and attached herself to Sesshomaru.

I remained calm. Collected and quiet. Sesshomaru shoved the girl away from him and glared at her.

"Are you so much of a whore that you throw yourself at men you do not know! And in front of my Mate no less! You and that Prince of yours are running on thin ice!" He hissed at the woman.

She drew back to slap him. Without thinking I grabbed her wrist. She glared at me. I smiled.

Dinner is about to start Miss. Please join your companions at the table. I said letting her hand go. She huffed and walked away. I still had the smile on my face. I dropped it and glared at her.

"Ignore her. Shes one of the Princes concubines. She's used to getting what she wants and when she wants it. But You are the Lady of this house. Put her in her place." Sesshomaru said grabbing me around the waist.

I blushed as he ran his nose along my cheek. "It's so easy to make you blush!" He chuckled.

Quit it! I said with a laugh. Not here. I tried to push out of his arms. But to no avail.

"No. Your mine. Why not brag about it?" He whispered his lips brushing my ear.

I giggled. That was something that I was supposed to do right? Laugh and flirt? He laughed and let me go. Still holding my hand.

I was sure I was blushing profusely. But I let myself be pulled into the dinning room. I was put at Sesshomaru's right. The Prince on my right and all of his women came next. It appeared there were ten.

I sat as close to Sesshomaru as I could. Which was so close our thies were touching. He welcomed me into his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Not trying to cuddle this time. It was more like he was protecting me from the Prince.

Who was currently leering at my chest. I wanted to glare at him but I settled for having a conversation with Sesshomaru.

How long are they going to be staying My Lord? I asked quietly. I didn't want to offend the Prince. What was his name any way?

"Just three more days. We can put up with them that long. Can't we?" He smiled down at me.

I smiled back and nodded. Three more days of that man looking at me like he is now! This Is quite possibly the worst day of my new life. I say new because Once I became Chinmoku. I was... Almost re borne. I like to think of it that way at least.

Sesshomaru slid his hand off of my waist and clapped his hands. Calling for attention. "I would like to welcome The Prince of the Wolves into my home. Everyone This is Nickurashii. (Meaning Hateful)" Sesshomaru motioned to the Prince.

The wolf nodded his head in thank you. His name suited him. His parents must have been very smart.

And with that. Dinner was served. It was Cooked meat. I loved it! It was perfectly cooked. But I ate politely. Taking small bites of the already cut meat.

I was almost done when Sesshomaru started to tug on my brade. I elbowed him gently. He looked down at me surprised.

"What is it? Did you not like dinner?" He asked gently. I smiled at him. He was good.

No it's fine. Sorry. Didn't mean to bump you. I said smiling lightly. He smiled back and continued to eat. I did as well. But once again my braid was yanked on. This time almost painfully.

It was then I realized that it was not Sesshomaru tugging on my hair. It was Nickurashii. He was now eating like some animal. I emeatitly dropped my head and felt ill.

I could not say anything. It was very important that I do not say anything. I could start a useless war. So I remained still and quiet. I hated that I had to sit next to this disgusting Man.

He was once again leering in my direction. I was looking down and could only see Him out of the corner of my eye. He was literally licking his lips. I tried to scoot farther away from him. But that was impossible.

I waited for Sesshomaru to say diner was done. And when the moment finally came I sighed loudly.

"Dinner is over. Please will all the Men of My court join Me in My Study." Sesshomaru stated. It didn't come out as a question.

He stood before me and helped me up. "Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked as we were the first to walk out of the room.

Yes. It was very good. I smiled. I felt horrid. My stomach was in knots and I had maybe a day before I went into heat fully. Oh! How much worse could this week get!

"Something seams wrong? Are you sure you want to do this? Jisatsu (Meaning Suicide), Akumas Older Brother is finally awake. He will be meeting us in My Study. I could have him escort you to your chambers." He said as we passed My Chambers. Then his.

I thought for a second. Would it be alright if I stayed with you? But... No. No. I will just go to bed... I trailed off slowing a little.

He tugged me forward. "No. You will stay with me tonight. I will propose your idea to the Prince. Just remain by my side. Ok?" He asked not looking at me.

There was something on his face. Something pink. I reached up with the hand he wasn't holding and gently touched his cheek. He faltered for a second and looked down at me.

He was blushing! I couldn't believe my eyes. But I didn't want to embarrass him in front of all the men that were walking behind us. So I just smiled gently and dropped my hand. Ok. I'll stay by your side. I smiled up at him.

He opened a door to a large room. It had a desk in the corner and a table with Sake jugs in the middle of it. I was sat at Sesshomaru's right once again.

The prince was looking at me odd. "What's this woman doing in here Sesshomaru?" He asked sounding slightly displeased.

"She is here because I want her here. And to you I am My Lord." Sesshomaru said in a tone that scared me slightly.

There was at least seven men in the room. Sesshomaru included. There were two brothers that look like Neko Youki. They were smiling sweetly at me. They look nice. But I have never seen them before. Their hair was a deep brown and it was cropped short.

Next came A massive Inu Youki. He looked familiar. This must have been Akumas Brother. He was much taller than Akuma. And had broader shoulders. His eyes were kinder than Akumas. But the same color. He smiled at me. I returned the gesture.

There was a fat man that I reconsigned as The art teacher. He was a Bear Youki. And he was currently trying to poor himself a cup of Sake. He was elderly. His death was near. So I stood and walked over to poor him some sake.

As I took the jug from his hands he looked up surprised. A smile came over his lips when he reconsigned me. "My Lady! You do not have to poor sake for an old man like me!" He said in his weak voice.

I smiled and pored him a cup. Nonsense. You are my elder and you are always so nice to Mokoto. This is nothing. I set the jug down.

He smiled at me and drank his sake peacefully. Sesshomaru was currently talking to the Prince about something. So I stood to the side and waited.

"My Lady. I hope you do not mind my interruption." A gentle voice stated.

I looked up and saw the older looking Neko Brother. I smiled and shook my head. You are no burden. My name is Chinmoku. I bowed slightly

The man bowed back. "I am Toursuto (Meaning Trust). You seam... Much to nice to be mated to The Lord." He said with a teasing smile on his face.

I giggled. He can be mean at times. But I'm trying to make him better. I laughed again. Toursuto laughed deeply.

"Your different from other Ladies that I've met. Your not like a doll." He stated.

I smiled. Well. I try. I don't really know how to act like a doll. But my friend Apple says as soon as I finish growing. That I will look like one. I laughed.

There was a weight on my shoulder. I glanced up to see an irate looking Sesshomaru.

"It's time for the Prince to leave. There will soon be a war." He growled as he started to push me toward the door.

I froze. I became immoveable. What? What is wrong? I asked turning and looking up at him. His amber eyes were red around his pupils. Something must have been said.

"That basterd said you were a whore and you were good for nothing but a good fuck. I will see him and his Father dead!" He was yelling now.

A tingle ran down my spine. Telling me someone was Approaching. I whirled around Sesshomaru and grabbed the charging Wolf Price by the throat. He was looking at me wide eyed. I slammed him on the ground. You do not seam to know your place in My Mate's home. I will tell you your place.

You are not higher than I nor Him. You are not aloud to tell any what to do here. Your are to respect all in this home! Do I make myself clear? I snarled.

He nodded as much as he could. I wanted to kill this monster. But refrained.

Now you have caused me an UN-needed argument! I yelled as I thrust away from him.

He sat up coughing. I turned to the men in the room. I am very sorry you had to see that. I fear I have represented My Mate in a bad way. Pleases do not let my actions reflect on My Mate. I said bowing deeply.

"Of course not My Lady. If you ask me. The beast deserved it. But if I were you. I would go handle your Mate." The other Neko, younger looking brother stated.

I glanced back at Sesshomaru. He was growling at the now standing Prince. I nodded to the group of men and whirled out of the room. Dragging a ridged Sesshomaru with me.

"I should tear that child's head off." He yelled. I laughed as I pulled him into his chambers.

Your being silly. Just calm down. It's nothing to worry about. I said closing his door.

"What do you mean! Do you not care about what he has called you!" He yelled charging me.

I stood still. You don't listen do you? I asked quietly looking down. He stopped an inch away from me.

"What are you talking about? I listened to you all day!" He yelled waving his hands.

I have told you already. I don't mind being called names. One because I just simply do not care. And two. You and I both know that it is not true. Calm down and go to sleep. I will see you in the morning. Promise me you will stay in here.

I said looking up at him. He was calm now. What I had said must have broke through him. "But... Ok. I will." He smiled.

I smiled back and turned to go. But I was pulled back and he was holding my face gently.

"I care for you. The only reason I reacted like I did was because I care for you. " He whispered laying his for head on mine.

I blushed. I... I know. I c-care for you as well. I whispered. And for a split second. I wanted to kiss him. So I did. I leaned forward and gave him a simple peck on the lips.

And before he could react. I slid the door open and closed it. And walked into my room. I slid the door closed and gasped when a massive shadow blocked my way.

"My Lady. Do not be alarmed. My name is Jisatsu. I am Akumas Older Brother. An extremely deep voice stated.

I laughed. You scared me. It's very nice to meet you. Please call me Chinmoku. I smiled up at him.

"Jisatsu! Out of the way! Time for a quick bath then bed!" Apple said as she ripped me from in front of the man.

My kimono was torn off and I leapt into the now warm pool. I stayed under the surface for a long time. Just laying there.

I felt disgusted with myself. I really truly did not trust the Man I had just kissed. I was terrified of him. I didn't want to be closer to him. But Akuma would be mad if I distanced my self from him.

I really had no idea what to do. I was trapped once again. I was cranky. Sore. And REALLY tired. I would have to sleep for quite sometime.

But it wasn't like I didn't sleep. I slept tons! More than needed! The past few days... I was just having nightmares.

I couldn't remember them after I had awoke. But I felt they were important for me to remember. But no matter how I tried. I couldn't.

I came up for a breath and went back under before Apple could rub oil on my hair.

What would Mokoto think? Would he want me to get close to that Man as well? Or would he want me to stay away from him? I was beginning to get stressed out. I couldn't make everyone happy at once! Maybe I should just...

I closed my eyes and layed still for a long time. Things were getting to hard. I was tired. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of Men thinking they could just throw me around. I was just tired.

So. I came to the conclusion. That I would lay in bed tomorrow. I would lay in bed all day and just sleep. I was almost excited for tomorrow.

I sat up and let Apple mess with my hair. Akumas Brother was behind his screen.

"So Chinmoku. How was your day today?" She asked. She wanted to know everything that I did.

I laughed. It was tiring. I need some sleep. I said yawing. I didn't really want to tell her what We had done the whole day.

"You seam tense. I will call Yuma and have him come and work the knots out of your back. I will be right back." Apple said as she finished rubbing oil in my hair.

I nodded. I did need to have the back fixed. It was starting to hurt. I just layed there for a while. Almost asleep when Apple nudged me out of the water. I was wrapped in a thin silk kimono and walked out of my room.

I was to sleepy now. The sweet flowery sent of the oil that was on my hair lulled me into a dream like state. I wasn't fully awake. Nor fully asleep. But if Apple wasn't guiding me I would just wander till I did fall fully asleep.

I was brought to a room that smelled of incense and was lit with tons of candles. There was a shallow pool of water in the center of the room. Candles placed on Lilly pads floated around the surface.

"Yuma is the very best Chinmoku. I will be back in an hour or so."Apple said shoving me inside. She slid the door closed.

I stood awkwardly for a second. But it was then that I noticed the tall lanky demon leaning against the wall next to me. A foot away.

It was a man. But looked like a thin layer of fur covered his entire body. His eyes were an emerald green. His nose came out to a snout. Ears and a long thin tail twitching next to me.

"Your the Lady of this castle? You look young." He said as he shrugged off the wall. His voice was deep and sounded like a purr.

I bowed to the man. Yes I am the Lady. My name is Chinmoku. And I'm only fourteen. I smiled lightly.

"Hmm... Well. Let's get started." He walked toward the pool and stepped in.

I slowly followed. Not really sure of that to do. He smiled and pointed to a table that was on the other side of the little pool. I nodded and walked over to it.

"Just relax OK? My name is Yuma. And I'm here for you." He laughed out loud.

It's nice to meet you. And I'm sorry. I've just been stressed out lately. I sat on the table. It was made of some type of soft animal pelt.

"Well. Take your kimono off and we'll talk about it." He smiled bending to splash the water on his legs.

I faltered for a second but slid off my kimono anyway. I'm sure if Apple trusted this man enough to leave me alone with him. Then I was fine.

I layed face down on the table. Folding my arms under my head. I sighed loudly.

Hands ran over my shoulders and started to rub the knots out of them.

"I have heard lots about you My Lady. That your quite simply the nicest person most of the demons have met in this House." He said softly.

I laughed lightly. I don't think you have heard right. I try to make everyone happy. But it's starting to get hard. I mumbled.

He made and agreeing noise. "Well your trying to hard. Your back feels like a rock. Why are you trying to make everyone happy?" He asked.

It was such a simple question. But it almost brought tears to my eyes. I Don't see the need to have people un happy. Everyone deserves to be happy.

He again made the agreeing noise. I was more like a grunt. We were in silence for a while. I had fallen into the same dream like state. I had let my seances roam free. Not really caring what I heard or smelt.

I enjoyed my self for the first time in a long time. Yuma had started to hum. I'm not sure what song it was but I recognized it. From some distant memory.

What is that you are humming? I asked quietly. He froze for a second but the continued.

"Do you recognize it?" He asked softly. His voice was lulling me into sleep.

I nodded. I do remember it from somewhere. I'm just not sure from where. I sighed.

He grew still once again. "You have heard this song before? Are you sure? Where?" He sounded slightly panicked.

I sat up slightly. I'm... I'm not sure. I can't remember where I heard it from.

He was looking wide eyed at me. "That is Wimbo wa kifo. The song of death. It comes from my Tribe deep in the Kenya jungle. Tell me were you have heard this song. Only Ones who are great killers Have heard this song." He said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

I really truly do not remember. I... It must have been from when I was just a baby... I'm sorry if I have angered you. I whispered looking away.

He jerked away from me as if I had smacked him. "You have not angered me. I hold you in higher respect now. Please lie down. Let me finish." His voice became gentle.

I slowly layed back down. He rubbed my lower back. Once again humming A new song.

"May I say something with out displeasing My Lady?" He whispered. I nodded and sighed.

"You have an amazing body. As soon as you finish growing. Your going to be beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed. T-thankyou Yuma. Please. Call me Chinmoku. I stuttered. His elbow was now working knots out of my back.

"If you ever... Fell like you need anything. Anything at all. Come to me. Ok? Promise me." He purred. I felt something twinge inside my stomach.

I felt somewhat like anger. But I just nodded and sat up. He didn't try to stop me. So I stood and put on my Kimono. I felt amazing! No soreness whatsoever! I slowly walked out.

My room was right across the hall. I walked in and almost ran to my bed. I was out in seconds.


	10. The challenge

I felt weird as I started back to my chambers. Sesshomaru was being gentle and sharing personal memories with me. I still felt like I could not trust him. But I was trying. Akuma would be proud of me. I stepped into my chambers and let out a sigh.

Apple? Are you in here? I called as I undid my hair. No one answered. I suddenly felt lonely. I missed Mokoto and Akuma terribly. I shook out my hair and started toward my bathing chambers. But there was someone knocking on my door.

I turned and slid the door open. An unfamiliar man stood at the door. He was very handsome and had beautiful gray colored hair. It was pulled back in a high pony tail. His eyes were a stoney gray. His face all sharp angles. He wore a tunic of brown fur. And some type of skirt on his legs.

"Sorry to bother you Miss. But I seamed to have lost my way. I really have no idea where I am. Would you mind sending me in the right direction?" He asked politely.

Oh! Yes of course! But I hardly know my way around this place myself. If you will just wait one moment I will call someone to help you. I smiled gently. This must be the wolf Prince.

I turned to go to my bell pull but he followed. I stopped for a second. But decided to shrug it off. I walked over to my bed and tugged on the thick rope that would call Apple.

How was your journey here My Lord? I asked turning around. The prince was near the door. He slid it closed. My heart beat picked up. I felt scared.

"It was long. But worth it. What is your name Woman?" The wolf asked. He started twords me.

I stood my ground. Chinmoku My Lord. Lady of the West. I said proudly. His steps faltered for a second. But he shrugged and continued toward me.

"Is that so? That Dog Lord has no right to have something so beautiful under his arm." He said stopping a foot or so away form me.

I pinned my ears. I thank you for the complement. But please do not try anything. I said trying to walk past him. He blocked my way.

"You do not seam to understand. I am the Prince of the Northern Lands. I get what I want when I want it!" He grabbed my forearm with bruising strength.

I tried to jerk away. You do not understand. I am trying to prevent a war! Not start one! Release me this instant! My Chambermaid will be along shortly! I hissed at the man.

He laughed bitterly. "This palace is huge. It will take a long while for anyone to show up." He shook me harshly.

My head snapped back and forth three times. My head ached. With a yowl I cuffed the man on the side of the head and when he released me I ran to the door. I could hear Sesshomaru outside. His deep voice coming toward my door.

My door slid open and Sesshomaru appeared. I threw myself around his middle. Something wet covering my face.

"Chinmoku? What's wrong? Are you all rite?" He asked hugging me back.

I nodded and took in his familiar sent. I let him hold me. Let him comfort me. It felt nice.

"Oh! Your the Lord of this castle! Your Lady was just calling me a servant. I can't find my chambers." The Wolf laughed. I could hear the threat in his voice if I told Sesshomaru what he did.

" Really? If that was all that was going on. Why would my Mate be crying?" Sesshomaru's Voice grew deathly quiet.

I pulled away from him slightly. No. No. It's nothing. Please show The Prince to his chambers. I need a bath. I said smiling. Sesshomaru arched a brow at me.

"Very well. I will send Apple soon. Please come with me." He said as he gently hugged me. I slowly hugged him back.

And they both walked away. I silently closed The door and rested my head on it. I was such a coward. I ran from one monster to another. I hated the way I felt. I felt weak. Like I could not handle myself. I sighed loudly.

I wasn't sleeping well. I felt ill. My head ached and My skin felt warm. I walked into my bathing chambers and got in the cold water. Not wanting to wait for Apple to warm it up.

I sunk all the way under. Enjoying the silence. To day in the kitchens it had been to loud. So many demons chattering and gossiping I could barely think. I sat up for a breath.

I looked around the empty room. I missed Akuma and Mokoto terribly. But they had been summoned to the academy. Yourochie more than likely wanted Mokoto back. To bad for him that I would be keeping Mokoto. Akuma would be sure to bring him back.

I let all the air out of my chest in a loud groan. Why was it so boring without Akuma to tell me how to be a proper Lady? Not that Apple didn't stress the fact enough.

I layed my head back on the white marble floors. Staring up at the ceiling. I was about to go into heat. How would Sesshomaru react? Strong and forceful like he had before? Or would he leave me alone? I hoped for the second one.

It's not that Sesshomaru wasn't handsome. He was a beautiful man. He was strong and cared for what he loved. And at the moment. It seamed he loved me. But I'm sure tomorrow or the next day I would anger him in some way. And he would lash out at me.

I was prepared for this. I knew to expect this from him. He was a man who liked to cause trouble for others. Not huge trouble. Just enough to make the one under his thumb feel helpless and alone.

I didn't feel helpless and alone at the moment. For I knew that Akuma and Mokoto would be returning in six days time. I knew as soon as Akuma got back he would want to be as close to me as possible. Just before he left he told me he was having his older Brother take his place for the week.

I couldn't quiet recall the name. But Akuma had said that He was just the same as himself. I felt somewhat comforted by this. At least I would have someone to talk to during my bath. I laughed at this thought. How dependent on others I had become!

Suddenly there was a knock on my bathing chamber doors. Come in I called without thinking. The door slid open as I sat up to see who it was. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. Eyes cast downward.

"May I sit with you?" He asked quietly. I covered my chest and blushed.

Of course! There is a screen right there. I nodded my head to the right. He turned and disappeared behind Mokoto and Akuma's screen.

It was quiet for a long while. I relaxed my position and sunk deeper into the water.

"What happened yesterday?" His voice asked gently. I jumped slightly. His whisper was even loud.

I was abducted by seven men. I stated. They all reeked of graveyard dirt. He made a noise that I took as continue with your story.

Well. They carried me to a cave in some type of mettle thing. There was Jakotsu. He was odd. His kimono was purple and green. It left his legs uncovered.

Next was Suiekotsu. He had long metal claws. And he was not gentle. He was in fact very rough. And had enough strength to throw me about like I weighed nothing.

Next was Ginkotsu. I do not think he was a human. His body was made of metal. And he was able to firer things from his body. He was the one that trapped me in the mettle thing.

Next comes Kyoukotsu. He was huge. At least nine feet tall. I think he was the most gentle Of the group. He had a gentle voice.

Mukotsu was a disgusting little toad that had no respect for personal space. He was short and very ugly. I didn't even want him near me.

And last. That I know the name of. Is Bankotsu. He reminded me of you. He was the leader of the group. And he was the one that whipped me. But he didn't want any of the other men near me. He only let Jakotsu sit next to me.

"These men are called The Band of Seven. They are killers." Sesshmoru said gently.

Well they weren't all that bad. They left me alone. I was tired anyway. I slept a little. I said stretching. My lower back needed to have the knots worked out of it.

"Tell me what happened earlier. With the Prince. What did he do to you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Nothing. I kind of panicked when no one was with him to show him around. And I was afraid that you would have been angry that we were alone in my room together. I don't want you to be mad at me any more. I stuck as close to the truth as much as possible.

"He is not a good man Chinmoku. Please stay close to me while he is here. He has already tried to get Apple in his bed. I had to send the poor demon to rest for the day." He said in a pleading tone.

Ok. I said after a second. He was right about the Prince. He was dangerous because he wouldn't mind starting a war. I got out of the water and grabbed a drying cloth. I started to dry myself.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to go to diner?" Sesshomaru asked stepping from behind the screen.

I had wrapped the cloth around my body already. I feel fine. My stomach hurts a little. But that is to be expected. I would like to go to diner and the meeting after if that is alright. I said smiling up at him. He was a foot or so away.

"Of course you can. And you are to go into heat soon. Your stomach is going to be sore." He said laughing lightly.

I smiled as I walked past him. I walked into my closet and grabbed a blue and white Kimono. He stayed in the bathroom. I dropped the towel and slipped on the kimono.

I was just having troubles tying my blue Obi when Sesshomaru's hands took the cloth.

"You looked like you needed help." He chuckled. He tied the Obi in a near perfect bow in the back.

Thank you I said softly. I started to braid my hair. It was starting to get way to long. I needed a hair cut.

"Well. Let's get going. Shale we?" He asked as he offered me his arm.

I took it slowly and let Him lead my from the room. My braid was tied with a blue ribbon.

"Just stay close to me and I wont let him nor his guard near you. They seam to not respect women very much. I do not know how he will handle you joining the men after diner. But I will take care of that. So don't worry. Ok?" He asked smiling down at me.

I only nodded. We walked into the dining hall. It was filled with nicely dressed demons. Some must have come with the Prince. Because I didn't recognize some of them. They were also dressed oddly. Wearing thin see through satin and veils over there faces.

Sesshomaru pulled me toward Apple. I grinned and let go of his arm and trotted to her side. Hello my friend! Where have you been all day? Did that Prince do something to you? I questioned.

"Chinmoku! Calm down! I'm just fine. The Prince is a pampas basterd yes. But I'm OK. I'm sorry to have made you worry." Apple said embracing me.

I let myself be hugged. She was OK. There was nothing to worry about. I detached myself from her and smiled. I spent the entire day with Sesshomaru today. It was... Nice. I said softly. Only she could hear. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that you have forgiven him. Now you can take your place by his side as Lady of the West. Bare him some pups!" Apple laughed.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had yet to forgive him. I was just doing this to make everyone happy. What is the point of tons of people being unhappy. Just so I could be happy?

A weight on my lower back made me look up. It was one of the women The Prince had brought with him. She was extremely beautiful. Long raven hair and cold green eyes. A perfect tattoo that swirled off of her left eye down onto her cheek. The clothes she wore were purple and light pink.

"You must be one of the Dog Lords concubines. What is he like?" She giggled. Her voice sounded like it was used to lure men to her bed.

I didn't like her. And what was a concubine? Sorry Miss. But I know not of what you speak. But I must return to My Mate. I didn't want to be near this woman. I quickly strode to Sesshomaru's side. He was in a deep conversation with Arekkusu, The gardener.

I waited by his side quietly. He unconsciously grabbed my right hand. I let him hold it. He seamed mad at Arekkusu. Talking so quietly. I couldn't hear. But with his other hand he was motioning in a mad manner.

I was glad no one I didn't know came to bother me. Weather it was because of Sesshomaru or because they could smell that I was about to go into heat. I did not know. But I was still glad.

"So. Your the Dog Lords Mate!" Her voice mad me jump. It was the same one from before. I wanted to growl.

I am. My name is Chinmoku. I stated with a polite smile at the woman. I really didn't want her near me. She gave me a bad feeling. She smiled and nodded.

"You look really young. How old are you?" She asked crossing her arms over he light pink satin top. It left her mid rift uncovered.

I'm fourteen. I stated shortly. I wanted to lash out at this woman. She was leering at Sesshomaru. Almost drooling. But I kept my face free of emotion.

"Only fourteen? Hmm... I don't think you can please him properly." She suddenly shoved me out of the way and attached herself to Sesshomaru.

I remained calm. Collected and quiet. Sesshomaru shoved the girl away from him and glared at her.

"Are you so much of a whore that you throw yourself at men you do not know! And in front of my Mate no less! You and that Prince of yours are running on thin ice!" He hissed at the woman.

She drew back to slap him. Without thinking I grabbed her wrist. She glared at me. I smiled.

Dinner is about to start Miss. Please join your companions at the table. I said letting her hand go. She huffed and walked away. I still had the smile on my face. I dropped it and glared at her.

"Ignore her. Shes one of the Princes concubines. She's used to getting what she wants and when she wants it. But You are the Lady of this house. Put her in her place." Sesshomaru said grabbing me around the waist.

I blushed as he ran his nose along my cheek. "It's so easy to make you blush!" He chuckled.

Quit it! I said with a laugh. Not here. I tried to push out of his arms. But to no avail.

"No. Your mine. Why not brag about it?" He whispered his lips brushing my ear.

I giggled. That was something that I was supposed to do right? Laugh and flirt? He laughed and let me go. Still holding my hand.

I was sure I was blushing profusely. But I let myself be pulled into the dinning room. I was put at Sesshomaru's right. The Prince on my right and all of his women came next. It appeared there were ten.

I sat as close to Sesshomaru as I could. Which was so close our thies were touching. He welcomed me into his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Not trying to cuddle this time. It was more like he was protecting me from the Prince.

Who was currently leering at my chest. I wanted to glare at him but I settled for having a conversation with Sesshomaru.

How long are they going to be staying My Lord? I asked quietly. I didn't want to offend the Prince. What was his name any way?

"Just three more days. We can put up with them that long. Can't we?" He smiled down at me.

I smiled back and nodded. Three more days of that man looking at me like he is now! This Is quite possibly the worst day of my new life. I say new because Once I became Chinmoku. I was... Almost re borne. I like to think of it that way at least.

Sesshomaru slid his hand off of my waist and clapped his hands. Calling for attention. "I would like to welcome The Prince of the Wolves into my home. Everyone This is Nickurashii. (Meaning Hateful)" Sesshomaru motioned to the Prince.

The wolf nodded his head in thank you. His name suited him. His parents must have been very smart.

And with that. Dinner was served. It was Cooked meat. I loved it! It was perfectly cooked. But I ate politely. Taking small bites of the already cut meat.

I was almost done when Sesshomaru started to tug on my brade. I elbowed him gently. He looked down at me surprised.

"What is it? Did you not like dinner?" He asked gently. I smiled at him. He was good.

No it's fine. Sorry. Didn't mean to bump you. I said smiling lightly. He smiled back and continued to eat. I did as well. But once again my braid was yanked on. This time almost painfully.

It was then I realized that it was not Sesshomaru tugging on my hair. It was Nickurashii. He was now eating like some animal. I emeatitly dropped my head and felt ill.

I could not say anything. It was very important that I do not say anything. I could start a useless war. So I remained still and quiet. I hated that I had to sit next to this disgusting Man.

He was once again leering in my direction. I was looking down and could only see Him out of the corner of my eye. He was literally licking his lips. I tried to scoot farther away from him. But that was impossible.

I waited for Sesshomaru to say diner was done. And when the moment finally came I sighed loudly.

"Dinner is over. Please will all the Men of My court join Me in My Study." Sesshomaru stated. It didn't come out as a question.

He stood before me and helped me up. "Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked as we were the first to walk out of the room.

Yes. It was very good. I smiled. I felt horrid. My stomach was in knots and I had maybe a day before I went into heat fully. Oh! How much worse could this week get!

"Something seams wrong? Are you sure you want to do this? Jisatsu (Meaning Suicide), Akumas Older Brother is finally awake. He will be meeting us in My Study. I could have him escort you to your chambers." He said as we passed My Chambers. Then his.

I thought for a second. Would it be alright if I stayed with you? But... No. No. I will just go to bed... I trailed off slowing a little.

He tugged me forward. "No. You will stay with me tonight. I will propose your idea to the Prince. Just remain by my side. Ok?" He asked not looking at me.

There was something on his face. Something pink. I reached up with the hand he wasn't holding and gently touched his cheek. He faltered for a second and looked down at me.

He was blushing! I couldn't believe my eyes. But I didn't want to embarrass him in front of all the men that were walking behind us. So I just smiled gently and dropped my hand. Ok. I'll stay by your side. I smiled up at him.

He opened a door to a large room. It had a desk in the corner and a table with Sake jugs in the middle of it. I was sat at Sesshomaru's right once again.

The prince was looking at me odd. "What's this woman doing in here Sesshomaru?" He asked sounding slightly displeased.

"She is here because I want her here. And to you I am My Lord." Sesshomaru said in a tone that scared me slightly.

There was at least seven men in the room. Sesshomaru included. There were two brothers that look like Neko Youki. They were smiling sweetly at me. They look nice. But I have never seen them before. Their hair was a deep brown and it was cropped short.

Next came A massive Inu Youki. He looked familiar. This must have been Akumas Brother. He was much taller than Akuma. And had broader shoulders. His eyes were kinder than Akumas. But the same color. He smiled at me. I returned the gesture.

There was a fat man that I reconsigned as The art teacher. He was a Bear Youki. And he was currently trying to poor himself a cup of Sake. He was elderly. His death was near. So I stood and walked over to poor him some sake.

As I took the jug from his hands he looked up surprised. A smile came over his lips when he reconsigned me. "My Lady! You do not have to poor sake for an old man like me!" He said in his weak voice.

I smiled and pored him a cup. Nonsense. You are my elder and you are always so nice to Mokoto. This is nothing. I set the jug down.

He smiled at me and drank his sake peacefully. Sesshomaru was currently talking to the Prince about something. So I stood to the side and waited.

"My Lady. I hope you do not mind my interruption." A gentle voice stated.

I looked up and saw the older looking Neko Brother. I smiled and shook my head. You are no burden. My name is Chinmoku. I bowed slightly

The man bowed back. "I am Toursuto (Meaning Trust). You seam... Much to nice to be mated to The Lord." He said with a teasing smile on his face.

I giggled. He can be mean at times. But I'm trying to make him better. I laughed again. Toursuto laughed deeply.

"Your different from other Ladies that I've met. Your not like a doll." He stated.

I smiled. Well. I try. I don't really know how to act like a doll. But my friend Apple says as soon as I finish growing. That I will look like one. I laughed.

There was a weight on my shoulder. I glanced up to see an irate looking Sesshomaru.

"It's time for the Prince to leave. There will soon be a war." He growled as he started to push me toward the door.

I froze. I became immoveable. What? What is wrong? I asked turning and looking up at him. His amber eyes were red around his pupils. Something must have been said.

"That basterd said you were a whore and you were good for nothing but a good fuck. I will see him and his Father dead!" He was yelling now.

A tingle ran down my spine. Telling me someone was Approaching. I whirled around Sesshomaru and grabbed the charging Wolf Price by the throat. He was looking at me wide eyed. I slammed him on the ground. You do not seam to know your place in My Mate's home. I will tell you your place.

You are not higher than I nor Him. You are not aloud to tell any what to do here. Your are to respect all in this home! Do I make myself clear? I snarled.

He nodded as much as he could. I wanted to kill this monster. But refrained.

Now you have caused me an UN-needed argument! I yelled as I thrust away from him.

He sat up coughing. I turned to the men in the room. I am very sorry you had to see that. I fear I have represented My Mate in a bad way. Pleases do not let my actions reflect on My Mate. I said bowing deeply.

"Of course not My Lady. If you ask me. The beast deserved it. But if I were you. I would go handle your Mate." The other Neko, younger looking brother stated.

I glanced back at Sesshomaru. He was growling at the now standing Prince. I nodded to the group of men and whirled out of the room. Dragging a ridged Sesshomaru with me.

"I should tear that child's head off." He yelled. I laughed as I pulled him into his chambers.

Your being silly. Just calm down. It's nothing to worry about. I said closing his door.

"What do you mean! Do you not care about what he has called you!" He yelled charging me.

I stood still. You don't listen do you? I asked quietly looking down. He stopped an inch away from me.

"What are you talking about? I listened to you all day!" He yelled waving his hands.

I have told you already. I don't mind being called names. One because I just simply do not care. And two. You and I both know that it is not true. Calm down and go to sleep. I will see you in the morning. Promise me you will stay in here.

I said looking up at him. He was calm now. What I had said must have broke through him. "But... Ok. I will." He smiled.

I smiled back and turned to go. But I was pulled back and he was holding my face gently.

"I care for you. The only reason I reacted like I did was because I care for you. " He whispered laying his for head on mine.

I blushed. I... I know. I c-care for you as well. I whispered. And for a split second. I wanted to kiss him. So I did. I leaned forward and gave him a simple peck on the lips.

And before he could react. I slid the door open and closed it. And walked into my room. I slid the door closed and gasped when a massive shadow blocked my way.

"My Lady. Do not be alarmed. My name is Jisatsu. I am Akumas Older Brother. An extremely deep voice stated.

I laughed. You scared me. It's very nice to meet you. Please call me Chinmoku. I smiled up at him.

"Jisatsu! Out of the way! Time for a quick bath then bed!" Apple said as she ripped me from in front of the man.

My kimono was torn off and I leapt into the now warm pool. I stayed under the surface for a long time. Just laying there.

I felt disgusted with myself. I really truly did not trust the Man I had just kissed. I was terrified of him. I didn't want to be closer to him. But Akuma would be mad if I distanced my self from him.

I really had no idea what to do. I was trapped once again. I was cranky. Sore. And REALLY tired. I would have to sleep for quite sometime.

But it wasn't like I didn't sleep. I slept tons! More than needed! The past few days... I was just having nightmares.

I couldn't remember them after I had awoke. But I felt they were important for me to remember. But no matter how I tried. I couldn't.

I came up for a breath and went back under before Apple could rub oil on my hair.

What would Mokoto think? Would he want me to get close to that Man as well? Or would he want me to stay away from him? I was beginning to get stressed out. I couldn't make everyone happy at once! Maybe I should just...

I closed my eyes and layed still for a long time. Things were getting to hard. I was tired. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of Men thinking they could just throw me around. I was just tired.

So. I came to the conclusion. That I would lay in bed tomorrow. I would lay in bed all day and just sleep. I was almost excited for tomorrow.

I sat up and let Apple mess with my hair. Akumas Brother was behind his screen.

"So Chinmoku. How was your day today?" She asked. She wanted to know everything that I did.

I laughed. It was tiring. I need some sleep. I said yawing. I didn't really want to tell her what We had done the whole day.

"You seam tense. I will call Yuma and have him come and work the knots out of your back. I will be right back." Apple said as she finished rubbing oil in my hair.

I nodded. I did need to have the back fixed. It was starting to hurt. I just layed there for a while. Almost asleep when Apple nudged me out of the water. I was wrapped in a thin silk kimono and walked out of my room.

I was to sleepy now. The sweet flowery sent of the oil that was on my hair lulled me into a dream like state. I wasn't fully awake. Nor fully asleep. But if Apple wasn't guiding me I would just wander till I did fall fully asleep.

I was brought to a room that smelled of incense and was lit with tons of candles. There was a shallow pool of water in the center of the room. Candles placed on Lilly pads floated around the surface.

"Yuma is the very best Chinmoku. I will be back in an hour or so."Apple said shoving me inside. She slid the door closed.

I stood awkwardly for a second. But it was then that I noticed the tall lanky demon leaning against the wall next to me. A foot away.

It was a man. But looked like a thin layer of fur covered his entire body. His eyes were an emerald green. His nose came out to a snout. Ears and a long thin tail twitching next to me.

"Your the Lady of this castle? You look young." He said as he shrugged off the wall. His voice was deep and sounded like a purr.

I bowed to the man. Yes I am the Lady. My name is Chinmoku. And I'm only fourteen. I smiled lightly.

"Hmm... Well. Let's get started." He walked toward the pool and stepped in.

I slowly followed. Not really sure of that to do. He smiled and pointed to a table that was on the other side of the little pool. I nodded and walked over to it.

"Just relax OK? My name is Yuma. And I'm here for you." He laughed out loud.

It's nice to meet you. And I'm sorry. I've just been stressed out lately. I sat on the table. It was made of some type of soft animal pelt.

"Well. Take your kimono off and we'll talk about it." He smiled bending to splash the water on his legs.

I faltered for a second but slid off my kimono anyway. I'm sure if Apple trusted this man enough to leave me alone with him. Then I was fine.

I layed face down on the table. Folding my arms under my head. I sighed loudly.

Hands ran over my shoulders and started to rub the knots out of them.

"I have heard lots about you My Lady. That your quite simply the nicest person most of the demons have met in this House." He said softly.

I laughed lightly. I don't think you have heard right. I try to make everyone happy. But it's starting to get hard. I mumbled.

He made and agreeing noise. "Well your trying to hard. Your back feels like a rock. Why are you trying to make everyone happy?" He asked.

It was such a simple question. But it almost brought tears to my eyes. I Don't see the need to have people un happy. Everyone deserves to be happy.

He again made the agreeing noise. I was more like a grunt. We were in silence for a while. I had fallen into the same dream like state. I had let my seances roam free. Not really caring what I heard or smelt.

I enjoyed my self for the first time in a long time. Yuma had started to hum. I'm not sure what song it was but I recognized it. From some distant memory.

What is that you are humming? I asked quietly. He froze for a second but the continued.

"Do you recognize it?" He asked softly. His voice was lulling me into sleep.

I nodded. I do remember it from somewhere. I'm just not sure from where. I sighed.

He grew still once again. "You have heard this song before? Are you sure? Where?" He sounded slightly panicked.

I sat up slightly. I'm... I'm not sure. I can't remember where I heard it from.

He was looking wide eyed at me. "That is Wimbo wa kifo. The song of death. It comes from my Tribe deep in the Kenya jungle. Tell me were you have heard this song. Only Ones who are great killers Have heard this song." He said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

I really truly do not remember. I... It must have been from when I was just a baby... I'm sorry if I have angered you. I whispered looking away.

He jerked away from me as if I had smacked him. "You have not angered me. I hold you in higher respect now. Please lie down. Let me finish." His voice became gentle.

I slowly layed back down. He rubbed my lower back. Once again humming A new song.

"May I say something with out displeasing My Lady?" He whispered. I nodded and sighed.

"You have an amazing body. As soon as you finish growing. Your going to be beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed. T-thankyou Yuma. Please. Call me Chinmoku. I stuttered. His elbow was now working knots out of my back.

"If you ever... Fell like you need anything. Anything at all. Come to me. Ok? Promise me." He purred. I felt something twinge inside my stomach.

I felt somewhat like anger. But I just nodded and sat up. He didn't try to stop me. So I stood and put on my Kimono. I felt amazing! No soreness whatsoever! I slowly walked out.

My room was right across the hall. I walked in and almost ran to my bed. I was out in seconds.


	11. What he deserves

I awoke early. Before my two servants. I stood and silently started toward Chinmoku's room. At the thought of her. My heart filled with joy. She loved me. She had said so herself.

I silently opened her door and nodded to Jisatsu. He was by her side. She was snoring lightly. A look of peace on her face. Her ears twitched at every little noise. And her Youki was roaming free. Searching it's surroundings.

It swarmed around me in a friendly bubble. Her Youki was like a young child's. Not angered or wounded in anyway. It smelled of her sent strongly and I let it saturate me.

She was in heat today. But instead of the sent driving me insane. It relaxed me. I did not feel the need to do anything with her. Just to sit there. And revel in her sent.

She rolled toward me and made a reaching motion. Still fully asleep. She looked just like a young child. I laughed and let her grab my hand. He pulled me to her and hugged my fore arm.

I laughed. She's like Rin. I said to Jisatsu. He nodded and stood. Bowing deeply before he left us alone.

Jisatsu was a nocturnal Demon. Meaning he slept during the day and was awake during the night. It worked out well for whoever He was guarding.

I climbed into her bed. And held her to me. Her face snuggled in my neck. He moved to get closer to me. I really truly did love her. She is the most important thing to me.

Thinking back now. I had no idea how I had lived with out her. She made me happy. And mad and excited and scared. She made me feel. And I had not done that in a long time.

She was making little breathing noises that were so cute I snuggled her neck. I loved this woman. No matter how I thought of it now. I loved her. She was an amazing beautiful person. She made the world a better place to be.

I knew if I kept laying here. The Prince would no doubt find a way to ruin this. He was a little spoiled brat that sceamed to tear Chinmoku and I apart.

He had said He would make Chinmoku love him and leave me last night. I had grown irate and had wanted to kill the child. But I knew if I did There would be a need less war.

Chinmoku had prevented many wars. Just in the past day. She was amazing. Apple walked in.

"The Prince is calling on you My Lord. He said My Lady has greatly dishonored him. And His lead Concubine challenge her for her post." She said bowing deeply.

My eyes grew wide. A challenge? For her post? I became angry. Who did that whore think she was!

A challenge was a battle to the death. There were no rules in a challenge. Nor could one deny it If a Challenge has been issued. It shows that you are weak and someone else will kill you in the end.

I cussed out loud and rolled out of bed. I again was only wearing a pair of black Hakama. Get her up and put her in the armor I had made. Hurry up. Explain to her what is going on and take her to Yasi. Train her as much as possible. I commanded running out of the room.

I streaked down the hall and I threw the prince's door open. He and one of his women her in a tangled mess on the bad. Just starting to rip each others clothes off.

Just who the hell do you think you are! I thundered. They sat up in a jolt. The Prince glared.

"I am the Prince of The North. And You are a filthy dog. Now leave!" He yelled.

A little bear cub appeared at my side. A letter in hand. I took it from him and sent him on his way.

I opened it.

**"Sesshomaru,**

** My Boy has atrocious manners. Please do an old demon a favor. Teach Him respect and honer. Any way possible. I swear on my name as Lord. I will not start a war with you."**

** Tsuyoi Bisuto."**

I glared at the Prince. A grin on my face. With a snap of my fingers A guard appeared at my side.

Take the Prince to the Dungeon. Make sure he gets three square meals a day. And plenty to drink. Make sure he has no contact to others. I plan to break this child.

With that I turned and walked out. Just in time to see The concubine that had challenged Chinmoku sneak into her room. I could do nothing to help Chinmoku. I could only watch.

So I followed. I stepped inside silently. Trying to blend with the shadows. Not to hard. Chinmoku was standing in a spot of sun. Wearing the armor that I had made for her The first day she had gotten here.

It was just like mine. Her chest plate was for a woman though. It fit her perfectly. The concubine was approaching her from the behind. I almost

growled at the woman.

"It is dis-honorable to attack from behind." Her voice was soft but extremely irritated.

With a yell the Concubine threw herself at Chinmoku. My Mate whirled and grabbed the woman by the throat. She threw the Woman at the wall that lead to her Bathing chamber. The woman Broke all the way through the five foot thick marble wall.

I was impressed. But this didn't phase the woman long. She jumped back through the opening and tackled my Mate. They flew back six or seven feet. Almost next to me now.

"You have no right to be by his side! I could make him happier than you!" The woman screeched as she tried to claw Chinmoku's neck.

Chinmoku had her hands in an UN-breakable grip. "I know I may not make him happy! But A Whore like you would make him even more angry!" Chinmoku yelled as her threw her weight into the woman.

They fell backwards and Chinmoku was throwing Rabbit punches that would wound even the largest of demons. The woman spit up blood. I started to leak out of her nose and I think I saw some coming out of her ears.

She cried out in pain and collapsed under Chinmoku. She was unconscious. But not dead.

Chinmoku sat breathing heavily atop the woman. She was terrified. The strong thick sent filling the air. But she didn't let her terror get in the way of what needed to be done. She gently gripped the woman's chin and the top of her head.

A neck break would kill the woman with the least amount of pain. Even now she wanted to hurt no one. "I'm sorry for everything" She whispered.

With a deep breath she whipped the Woman's head to the right. A sickly crack rang through the now silent room. The woman no longer drew breath. She was gone.

Chinmoku gently layed the woman back down. She slowly stood. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She was perfectly fine. I was proud of her. She showed Honer and didn't let the Woman suffer A slow death.

She shook herself lightly. She snapped her fingers and Apple appeared. "You did very well My Lady. I'll take you to Sesshomaru's chamber and get you a bath. How does that sound?" Apple asked as she wrapped her arm around Chinmoku's waist.

Chinmoku nodded and let herself be lead out of the room. Her sent reeked of regret and sadness. My heart ached for My Mate. She was not meant for this. She wasn't made to fight. Her soul was not strong enough to kill and not care.

She was made to love. And nurture. To make people laugh. She made others day's brighter. And made them smile even when Irate. She was meant to make the world happier.

I slowly left the room. Not really caring about the dead woman. My Mate need comfort. That's really all that mattered at the moment. I walked into my room. I could hear Apple having a one sided conversation in My Bathing chamber.

I knocked on the door. It got silent inside. Apple slid the door open and stood in front of me closing the door behind her.

"Something is wrong My Lord. She will not talk and she is very warm. I believe she has a fever. But she wont let me touch her. I don't know what to do." Apple said almost in tears.

It's alright. Just go and start to clean up her room. I will talk to her. I said gently grabbing the elemental's arm. She nodded and scurried out.

I watched her go. Then slowly turned and opened the door. Chinmoku was in my bath. Her little head leaning on the wall. She looked to be asleep. Her eyes were closed. And her breathing slow and rhythmic.

I silently walked in. "I don't want to do this any more." She whispered. She sounded close to tears.

I sat next to her head. An inch or two away. I know you don't sweet heart. But that was a challenge. You could not decline. I said gently. She was scared and sad.

"I know." She said turning to look at me. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her lip was quivering.

It was then that I realized that This incident had pushed her over an edge. She had seen and taken so mush abuse. But had never dealt it. And this one incident. Had broken her.

I held my arms open for her and she was in them in a second. Crying like I had never seen anyone cry. She shook harshly with each sob. I smoothed her wet hair and told her that It was OK for her to do this.

I didn't notice how she was naked. I just noticed that she needed love. And she wanted it from me. I gladly gave it.

She was now rambling incoherently. I could only make out a few words. My name being one of them. Tears slid down her face and wouldn't stop. She cried. And cried. And cried.

She was warm to the touch. She had a fever. And she was trembling between each sob. I felt that all I could do was sit and let her cry. She needed this. She needed to let it all out. Her whole life had been Hell. And I had only seen her cry once. Twice if you counted the day that I took her.

She had calmed slightly. Hiccuping every breath she took. Her head was resting Just under my collar bones. Her hands gripping my pants tearing the fabric. She was so small. So fragile. One wrong move and I could break her.

But just today. She had proved that she could kill any who crossed her path. She moved slightly. Trying to get out of my lap. I tightened my arms around her.

Do you feel better?I whispered. I felt if I talked to loudly she would cry once more. She nodded in my arms. Sniffing lightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered out. Her voice sounded broken and hurt.

Don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm here for this purpose and this purpose alone. I don't want to see you sad. Or scared any longer. You are mine. And I will protect you. I whispered to her as I pulled her closer to me.

And we stayed this way for a long time. She started to cry once more. But she needed to. She needed to let all of her anger, hatred and Sadness out.

She slowly relaxed against me. Her breathing evened out and she was asleep. I slowly picked her up. She was way to light. I didn't want any one to see her like this. So I just walked into my chambers and put her in my bed. I pulled the blankets over her and left.

It was Wednesday. So everyone would be rising late and going to bed early. Wednesday's were the worst. Nothing good ever happened on them.

I went to the kitchens and grabbed a tray. I was rooting through one of the chilled rooms when Small hands closed over mine. "My Lord. I come bearing news." A rabbit demon child said quietly.

He was little and looked sickly. His blond hair thin and gone in some places. What is it? I asked gently.

"Their is a man here. He is ill but claims that he was sent from the east. As Chinmokus royal guard. What should I tell him?" she child asked.

Send him away. Do not let him see Chinmoku. Do you understand? I asked grabbing four apples a block of yellow cheese and a jug of honey sweetened tea.

"Yes My Lord." The boy said with a nod. He scurried away quickly. He was very ill.

That was the third time Chinmoku's parents had sent that guard here. I knew they wanted her dead. They wanted the younger twin to be my Mate. In their house. Twins are considered bad luck. And the first borne of twins is sent out into the human world to live.

I had just learned this last night. But since I was betrothed to the Eastern house's first born daughter. My blood called to Chinmoku's. Their was no possibly way for me to mate with another and not cause myself pain.

I carried the tray back to my room. Happy to see that Chinmoku was still asleep. She was wrapped around in all of my blankets. And she had mounded all of the pillows around her. She looked like a baby in a cradle. Only her face showing from the blankets.

I chuckled as I sat the tray on the mattress. She was such a child. I stood on my knees and crawled over her wall of pillows. Settling myself a foot or so away from her I sat with my legs crossed. I grabbed the tray and pulled it on my lap. I pored two cups of tea.

Chinmoku? Wake up. I said gently. She roused quickly sitting up on her elbows she looked around confused. But once her eyes settled on me She broke into a smile.

"Good Morning My Lord! Why am I in your room?" She laughed sitting up. The blankets wrapped snugly around her chest.

I offered her the tea. She took it gladly and sipped at it. "Your here because your room is undergoing repairs as we speak. I smiled an sipped my tea.

She nodded thoughtfully. "May I have an apple?" She asked quietly. I smiled and handed her one.

We sat in silence. Eating all of the apples and most of the cheese. I pored her another cup of tea.

"When is Mokoto and Akuma going to be home?" She asked taking the cup.

A few more days. What would you like to do today? We could go for a walk in town. Or we could go in the gardens. Arekkusu has made sure all of the leaves on the trees are out of color. It's very pretty. I smiled.

"I want what ever you want." She said laying back and rolling up in my blankets again.

I set the tray to the side and playfully pounced on her. Rolling her so she was face down. She let out a squeal and laughed.

"Get off My Lord! Your squishing me!" She yelped into the bed. She struggled to get up.

Why should I? Your mine. And I should get to play with what is mine. I teased her.

There was suddenly a knock on my door. I rolled away from my Mate and answered it. Apple stood there. A scolding look on her face.

"Your not taking advantage of My Lady in her time of need. Are you My Lord?" She asked tapping a foot.

I laughed. No Apple. I am not. She was really the second out of two Demons in my House aloud to talk to me in such a way. The first was Akuma.

The only reason I let them speak to me like this was because if I did decide to discipline them. Chinmoku would grow extremely mad.

I moved to the side and let her past. She walked in and stopped next to Chinmoku. "Apple! Is their any news from Mokoto? Will he be coming home soon? I miss him!" Chinmoku stated.

"Yes. I just received a letter from the two of them. They were summoned to the school because Yourochie said that he wished to have Mokoto and you back. They are staying their to let Mokoto continue training for the rest of the week and then they will be back. Do not worry. They will be home soon." Apple smiled.

She turned to me and motioned for me to follow her. I did. She lead me out of the room and down the hall a little ways. "My Lord. I know it is not my place. But do you Love My Lady?" She asked quietly.

I nodded sharply. I did love her. She was my world. Apple nodded a smile on her face.

"Good. You have finally come to your scenes. This is what Akuma was talking about. As well as another thing. But I will let you figure that one out. Have a good day My Lord." She turned sharply and walked away.

I stood confused. What else did Akuma want me to give Chinmoku? I had given her My Love. Which was not an easy thing to do. I Thought for a second.

Could he have wanted me to... No. He couldn't have. That was way to much for her. If Akuma wanted me to have pups with her... Not this week. Not even this month.

She was going through way to much right now. She was In to much danger at the moment. And not to mention she was so young. And she had just said that she did not want pups.

I slowly made my way back to My chambers. Chinmoku was still in bed and asleep. She was so tired lately. She must be ill. I would have one of the healers come and check on her.

I sat on the edge of the bed. Completely confused. Not really sure about what was going on. I felt somewhat lost. If I could not make Chinmoku happy. Or give her what she wanted. What kind of Mate did that make me?

A useless one. My Youki flared as I came to this conclusion. It as well as I would not settle for this! I was a Lord! And Chinmoku was my Mate! She should always be happy. No matter what.

Their would no long be any sadness in her eyes. I would give her what ever she desired. Whether that be Pups or jewels. She would have it. My Youki reared it's head once again. Saying that it would settle for no less.

I had to go check on the Prince and I needed to go check on his Concubines. Concubines had a way of being terrified if their Lord was not around.

I let my dressers dress me. I wore a deep purple with a crimson moon on the back. I made sure Arekkusu, Who was wandering the hall looking like he had nothing to do. Stayed with Chinmoku. He would not do anything to my Mate. I trusted him.

Once that was done I started toward the dungeons. Turning down halls that rarely anyone ever walked twice. I smiled to myself. The Prince was more than likely frantic to get out of that horrid pit.

I turned sharply into a narrow much smaller hall. My shoulders brushed the walls on either side of me. The sent of death and other unpleasant bodily fluids filled the air. The lights were much dimer down here.

The floor started to sloped and the corridor tuning sharply in a spiral. I was in the Filthy Dungeon in seconds. Moans and groans greeted me. Many demons scrambled twords me. Stopped by thick metal bars.

Begging reached my ears. To be let go. To be killed. I payed them no mind. I walked to the very end of the long large room to the smallest cell. The Prince threw himself at the bars.

He was covered in filth. His once clean Wolf furs covered in dirt and what appeared to be vomit.

"Release me at once you disgusting Dog!" He snarled through clenched teeth.

I laughed out loud. The noise echoing in the now silent room. Your just a child. What makes you think You can tell me what to do? You have probably just moved out of the Pups chamber. I laughed.

A look of shock crossed his face. "I demand you release me!" He yelled. He started to pout like the child he was.

Once you learn respect and honer. I will release you. I turned and started back to Chinmoku.

He started screaming and cursing. I just walked away. I needed to make a few quick errands before returning to my mate.


End file.
